Hogwarts Love HP Past
by Kira Snape
Summary: The marurders and their enimies find love
1. The Train Ride There

_**OOC: I'm sorry, ya'll FF kinda deleted our story -.-' so I had to retype everything . So, uh... here's the first chapter, it may be different than those of you who have read it remember.**_

_**Okay, we do not own the HP characters or Hogwarts or any other HP thing that belongs to J.K. Rowlling! We only own our characters: Kira, Sabrina, Snow, and Shayla. OH! And Inu and Lem; who you meet later on.**_

**_Kira_**

"Come on Mum!" Kira Gilmore, a first year student with waist length red-black hair, blue-green eyes and freckles; pushed her cart into the barrier between Kings Cross and Platform nine and three quarters.

"We're coming, Kir," her father leaned into the barrier with her mother. He was a handsome man with short black hair and deed brown eyes, he was Japanese where as her mother had extremely long red hair that went down past her arse, bright blue eyes, and freckles, she was Irish.

"Wow, it's huge," Mrs. Gilmore gasped.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Kira squealed, spinning in a circle.

"Hey, watch it!" A greasy haired boy snapped at her.

She looked at him, he was very handsome, "S-sorry, I just... urm, sorry."

He just grunted and rolling his eyes, he stalked off.

"Dude... Mum, did you see him? He was so cute!"

"Yes, dear. Now get on that train before I drag you back home," Mrs. Gilmore joked.

"Like we'd be able to drag her away now that she's seen a 'Cute' boy," Mr. Gilmore elbowed his wife.

"Oh, hardy har har har! I'll send you lots of letter, I promise!" Kira lifted her trunk and minute owl onto the train and waved to her parents, "See ya"

Following close behind her, was a girl of eleven the same age as Kira. She had brown curly hair that had layers and fell about two inches past her shoulders. She had almond shaped, bright green eyes that also held a touch of gold. Her skin tone was fair, her name was Shayla Watkins.

"Now don't forget to write," her father said. He was a tall, thin man with round glasses. He had brown and gold eyes and dark brown hair, like his daughter.

"Huh, what?" Shayla asked, she was distracted, for she had just been staring at a boy standing a few feet away. He was of average height for his age and had long, black hair that fell into his face. His skin was a bit pale, and he was absolutely, positively handsome.

"Don't forget to write us!" Her mother said. Shayla's mother was beautiful, she was a bit short and thin. She had green eyes and had fair skin.

"I won't forget, I promise!" Shayla said, tearing her eyes away from the boy to look at her parents. "I love you both very much."

"We love you too, honey," her parents said together.

Shayla pushed her trunk and snowy owl toward the train and got on. She turned to glimpse at her parents, who were waving good-bye to her, so she waved back. Then, she looked at the handsome boy again, before heading of to find a compartment.

Kira walked into Shayla, for her mind was still on the greasy haired boy. "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

The boy with the greasy hair saw the two girls collide and suppressed a laugh.

"Good lord, Snape!" A blond boy laughed, "You find it funny when people get hurt?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Malfoy." Snape laughed evilly.

"Oh, Lucius!" A pale girl with blond hair ran over. "Oh, hello Severus."

"Narcissa," Lucius Malfoy greeted her.

"Black," Severus Snape inclined his head.

Back in the hall, Kira was straightening her trunk and owl, so that she could carry them.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Shayla said goodheartedly. "It wasn't very nice for that boy to laugh, was it?"

"No, not at all... hey, there's an empty compartment!" Kira looked at Shayla, "Care to sit with me?"

"Of course! I'm Shayla, by the way... Shayla Watkins. What's your name?"

"Kira, Kira Gilmore," she lifted her trunk into the luggage rack. Her owl hooted happily, "Oh, and the little gray featherhead is Fran... I hate that name, my mum named her."

Shayla laughed, "I think Fran is a fine name. My owl's name is Ginger."

"Nice," she laughed, "A white owl named Ginger."

A young girl, at the age of eleven, walked onto the platform, alone. She was a little tall for her age, with flowing black hair and hazel eyes. She had a black cat with glowing yellow eyes sitting on her luggage, on her cart. The cat's name was Chaos, but that was besides the point... the girl's name was Sabrina Morea. Sabrina took a pet carrier and put Chaos inside, then pushed her cart to the train and got on. She sighed and carried her cat around the train looking for a compartment.

Shayla, who had just sat down, looks up and sees the girls with long black hair. She calls out into the hallway, "Hey... are you looking for somewhere to sit, because if you are, you can sit with us."

"Yeah, there's plenty of room," Kira added with a grin.

Sabrina looked at the compartment beside her to see two girls smiling at her. She smiled slightly and shrugged. "Sure..." she said in a kind of dark, but kind voice. She walked into the compartment and sat down next to the brown haired girl. Sabrina put the carrier down and opened the door to let the cat out. Instantly, the cat leapt onto Sabrina's lap. "So... Comment t'appelle tu?" She was used to speaking in French so it came naturally to her. Chaos pawed at the green jewel, hanging around Sabrina's neck. A silver chain held it. The jewel shined brightly for a second then the light slowly disappeared.

"Um... could you repeat that?" Shayla asked, looking confused.

Sabrina laughed but her laugh was kind of dark, "I said 'What is your name?' in French." She smiled a bit, "I'm sorry; I have been taught French for a while. I can't help myself sometimes."

Shayla laughed, a bright and airy laugh, "It's okay... My name is Shayla."

"And I'm Kira Gilmore," Kira sat back down and pulled out her sketchbook.

"And your name is?" Shayla asked the girl.

Sabrina closed her eyes, "Je m'appele Sabina Morea."

"Okay, I'm guessing you name is Sabina?" Shayla asked looking a bit unsure.

"URM..." Kira was completely lost.

Again Sabrina laughed, "Yea, Shayla. That is what I said."

Kira's pencil rolled to the floor when Sabrina and Shayla were talking, "Dang it!" The pencil proceeded to roll out the compartment door. "Nuu! Come back pencil!" Kira runs out the door chasing the pencil and walks into yet another girl. "Urm... hello."

"Hi," said the girl, she had long bright blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was a little short for her age, but not by much. She was Snow Cappe, also eleven and to be honest, she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going anyways. Snow was thinking of the cute brown haired boy. Though he seemed slightly shy and pale, he had a strange look about him, which was nothing short of captivating. "Sorry, I'm looking for somewhere to sit... would you mind if I sat with?" Snow asked timidly. "It seems everywhere else is full." She took a look over her shoulder and down the hall to see the cute boy and his two friends greet a fourth, mousy looking boy.

"Sure," Kira grinned, "I'm Kira Gilmore and that's Shayla Watkins," she pointed to the curly haired brunet. "And Sabrina Morea... I think," Kira indicated to the girl with black hair, "She keeps speaking French. Gals, this is... urm," she looked at the blond and with a laugh she said, "I never did get your name did I?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Snow Cappe. Thanks," she took one last look over her shoulder to see the boy follow his friends into the compartment two down from the one that Kira led her into.

"Did you meet somebody you fancy?" Shayla asked with a raised eyebrow. She had noticed Snow looking over her shoulder. "I know I sure did... Well, I didn't meet him. I just saw him, but he is the most handsome guy I have ever seen in my life," she smiled, just thinking about him made her want to jump out of her seat and dance.

Snow blushed slightly, "Yes... me too."

"What about you two?" Shayla asked looking at Sabrina and Kira. "See anyone who has caught your eye?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Oh, please! Men, in my opinion are a waste of time." She had quite a grudge against men. "I bet Kira has a boy who has caught her eye." She flicked her butt-length hair as Chaos meowed loudly.

Kira blushed, "Urm... yeah, I did. He's tall with greasy black hair. Hey, Shayla, he was the one that laughed at us."

"You thought he was cute? Really? Well, I guess he was pretty good looking, but he seemed a little rude." Shayla said, "I dunno... maybe he just usually laughs at people... Hey! I know! Maybe he laughed because he was nervous because he thought you were good looking too! Kira, you should talk to him when we get to school."

"Really? You think so?" Kira asked, going even redder.

"I don't see why not! You're very pretty. HE would be crazy not to think so."

Kira went even redder and went back to her sketchbook.

"Yeah... you should." Snow added, but she was only half-paying attention since she was still thinking about the amazingly cute boy down the hall. Snow wondered if she should talk to him, too, like Shayla had suggested to Kira. As she was staring out the window, a little owl zipped by and it began to rain.

"Then, talk to him I shall." Kira grinned mysteriously, "But you two have to talk to the guys that you like, too."

"Oh, I will!" Shayla said, "I'm nervous already, though."

"I will too!" Said Snow, "But there has to be a boy here for Sabrina, right?"

Sabrina raised and eyebrow, "Like who?" She was really confused at the fact that someone would like _her_ of all people, "I don't think anyone would like me..."

"Nonsense!" Kira shook her head, "Of course someone will like you!"

"Yeah, sure they will! You're very pretty... You know, there are quite a few good-looking boys around here, someone is bound to notice you!" Snow answered.

"Oh, Snow... you are really sweet!" Sabrina said, now you would have to be close to her for her to say that.

Shayla smiled, she was already feeling very close to her three new friends. She liked them all very much. "So are you guys excited about going to Hogwarts?" I know I am! My Godfather works there."

"Cool," Kira grinned, "I can't wait! Urm... I think I'm gonna go change."

"I'm excited and I think I'm gonna go change too. Hey, what house do you think you will be in?" Snow asked, hoping it wasn't going to end up like she thought.

Sabrina yawned, "I hope I'm in Slytherin..." She got up and put her cat on the floor. "Well, I should get changed, too..."

Chaos ran out the door with a loud, "Mew!"

"Chaos!" Sabrina gasped and ran after her cat, bumping into someone. "OW! Oh, pardon moi..."

Kira grabbed her jean bag, "Sabrina, me too... Oh, 'ello Lucius Malfoy."

Sabrina looked up at the boy and blushed, "Ummmm... I'm really sorry."

Lucius looked at the black haired girl and then walked off. He looked back over his shoulder, at the girl, one last time with a slight smile.

Sabrina looked at Lucius' smile and blushed more. When he had left, she turned to Kira, "That didn't happen"

"Sure it..." Kira trailed off, the greasy haired boy, Severus Snape, had just walked by. An evil grin spread across her face and she flying tackle glomped him, knocking him to the floor. "'Ello sexy man!"

"Get off me!" He tried to sit up, but Kira was sitting on his back.

"No, I don't think..." she looked up to find her friends staring at her. "What?" She asked innocently, as if she hadn't tackled someone.

Shayla looked at Kira incredulously. "When I said you should talk to him, I didn't mean knock him to the ground. That gives 'Knock them of their feet a new meaning." She giggled.

"New meaning..." Kira laughed loudly.

Shayla then looked up to see several people staring at Kira. Two doors down, the pale boy, whom she had seen earlier, was standing there. Beside him, stood three of his friends. At first he was looking at Kira, who was promptly sitting on the boy named Severus, but then he looked up and locked eyes with Shayla. "That's him! That's the one I told you about," Shayla excitedly whispered.

"Nice Shayla," Kira whispered back.

Snow stepped into the hall to make sure Kira hadn't hurt anyone. She glanced down the hall to see the cute brown haired boy standing by his friends. He smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing all the while. Snapping back to reality, she said to Kira, "Kira what do you think you are doing?"

What ever do you mean, Snow?" Asked Kira innocently.

"I mean why are you sitting on that boy?"

"You mean Severus Snape? I'm sitting on him 'cuz he's pretty."

"Oh, dear! Um... I think you should stand up, you might be crushing his lungs there."

"Okie dokie," Kira pulls him too his feet, but still hugs.

"Let go," Severus growled.

Sabrina stands in the doorway of the compartment, holing her cat. "Oh, dear." She starts mumbling curses in French.

Kira huggled Severus, "Okay, you can go now."

Snape glared at her, "_What _are you?"

Kira looked puzzled, "Eh?"

"Oh, my gosh... wow... I can't believe this is happening..." Snow starts shaking her head and looked over at the cute boy who was laughing.

"What... did you just say '_What_ are you'?" Asked Shayla, her eyes flashing. She had always been protective of her family _and friends._ "I believe you meant '_Who_ are you'. And for your in-for-ma-tion she is a girl, and her name is Kira." Shayla glared at Snape for a few more moments, and then she looked up at the boy. He was grinning and looking straight at Shayla. He waved and she waved back, blushing heavily. To her surprise, and great enjoyment, he walked over.

"Hi," he smiled brightly.

An infectious smile, note Shayla to herself. "H-hi..."

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." He told her.

"I'm... uh... I'm Shayla Watkins," she said in a hurry. She was extremely nervous. Glancing at her friends as if to ask if this was really happening, she blushed.

"Go for it, Sis," Kira mouthed to her friend. "And yes, Snape, I _am_ a girl, and a witch, and my name is Kira Gilmore."

"How'd you know my name?" Asked Severus, in shock.

"Easy, you were laughing at us earlier and I heard your name." Kira promptly turned to go change, "Toddles!"

"That was great how you stuck up for your friend," Sirius told Shayla.

'Great!' Shayla thought, 'He said I was great!' "Yes, well... um, thank you. That boy shouldn't have been so mean to her. She's a very nice girl and he shouldn't have mean so mean." I'm babbling, why am I babbling? He's going to think I'm an idiot.

Snow turned around and saw that the cute boy was still smiling at her, so she waved.

He walked over to her, "I'm Remus Lupin." He was shy and not to mention nervous.

"I'm Snow Cappe."

"Snow Cappe... well, you have interesting friends. But, I guess we all do, right?" Remus laughed.

Snow grinned, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Shayla looked over and saw Snow talking to the boy; he was one of Sirius' friends! She knew immediately that this was the boy that Snow liked by the way she was blushing.. Shayla winked at Snow, telling her to go for it. Looking back a Sirius, she smiled and he smiled back. 'I'm going to melt!' She thought, 'He has the most beautiful eyes.' "I guess I should go change into my robes," said Shayla not wanting to leave.

"Yeah... I'd better change, too." Sirius said, "But... we'll see each other at school, right?"

"Of course!" Shayla said blushing. 'He wants to see me again!'

They waved and were back to their compartment doors, when Sirius called after Shayla, "I hope we're in the same house!"

"Me, too!" She called back.

Sabrina yawned and entered the compartment to change. She then came back out and strolled down the hall, bored as ever. Unfortunately, her mind was stuck on Lucius Malfoy. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about him. He is a boy and I don't like men... but he is a very sexy boy! Damn it all!' She was extremely frustrated, and ended up tripping and falling flat on her face. "Ow." 'Note to self: Never think about a boy while walking or you will end up falling flat on your face and making a complete fool of yourself.' A bunch of girls walked by, laughing loudly. 'Another note: Especially don't fall down in front of others. Damn it all!'

Kira saw Sabrina as she was heading back to the compartment, "Sabrina, having fun?" Fran fluttered by, "FRAN! How'd ya get out of your cage?" She grabbed her owl out of mid flight.

Snow heard more Kira-caused commotion and ran out to see whom Kira had tackle now. But, instead of a large group of people staring and Kira, she saw Kira grab her minute owl out of the air. Snow gave a small sigh of relief and straightened her robes.

Sabrina got up and tried to hide her blushing, "Oh, yeah... loads of fun." She stomped of, pissed.

"Gee, what's that about?" Snow asked Kira.

"Sabrina fell and I asked if she was having fun. Oh, and Fran got out of her cage." Fran hooted happily in Kira's hand.

"Well, Sabrina will get over it. And smart owl?" Snow replied.

"Oh, thanks a lot Snow!" Sabrina yelled back.

"I didn't mean anything by it, sorry," yelled Snow.

"Good point... Oh, the food trolley!" Kira hurried into the compartment to find her money.

"Yeah," answered Snow as she followed Kira into the compartment to find her own money, as well.

Sabrina was already sitting in her seat, "Oh, poo... I forgot money... not like I have any."

"Oh, I'll get you something, since I guess I was rude to you," said Snow.

"No, no, no! That isn't necessary!" Sabrina started to laugh nervously. "Really, it's not."

"But you're our friend, sis." Kira replied with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, it's fine, really!" Snow added.

Sabrina gave a small sigh, "Okay, if you are sure."

"Of course we're sure!" Snow said, "What do you want?" The food trolley had just arrived at their compartment.

"Doesn't matter to me," Sabrina replied as Chaos leapt onto her lap, she looked down at Chaos and started to pet her.

"Well, I'm just gonna get a little of everything, then I guess," Snow was looking at the selection of treats.

"Urm... Bertie Botts and Chocolate Frogs sound interesting," Kira bought some of the two.

"Chocolate Frogs are my favorite. Ever sense I moved to the wizarding world a year ago. I'm addicted, now." Snow laughed as she ripped into her first package of frogs.

"Pass me one of those frogs... I want to try one!" Sabrina said as Chaos mewed loudly.

Kira handed Sabrina a frog, then started on her Bertie Botts Every Flavored Jellybeans, "Ew, earwax."

"Gross, that's why I'm afraid to eat those," Snow giggled.

Sabrina took a jellybean and ate it, "Bubble-gum, what luck!" She then opened the package of a frog and held on to the little wiggling thing.

"What card did you get? I got Dumbledore," Snow asked Sabrina, showing her the card.

Shayla, who had just eaten a tutti-frutti jellybean, said excitedly, "You got Dumbledore? That's my godfather!"

"Oh my gosh, is he really?" Snow shrieked.

Sabrina's eyes widened, "Are you dead serious?" She was shocked to find out that Dumbledore was Shayla's godfather.

"That is so cool!" Kira exclaimed before popping another jellybean into her mouth, "Yum, peppermint."

"Yeah, he has been friends with my parents for ages and he knew my grandfather very well," Shayla told her friends. "I absolutely love him! When I was little I called him 'Dumby' and he used to read me bedtime stories. I had a lot of nightmares when I was younger and he was the only person who could calm me down. My parents had to call him over at like three in the morning, and he always came. He's very caring and gentle."

"Wow, that's awesome! I wish I knew a teacher at school. That would be nice, you could ask them for extra help and stuff like that," Snow said.

Sabrina looked at the floor in sadness, her parents had died long ago and her aunt and uncle didn't care much for her at all.

"Yeah, all of you will love Dumbledore. He's very wise and lots of fun." Shayla said, but then noticed how sad Sabrina was. It hurt Shayla's heart to see her new friend look so depressed. "What's wrong, Sabrina?"

"I have had quite a bad past. My parents died from an unknown cause when I was five. Afterwards, I had to stay with my aunt and uncle." She shivered at the thought of them. "They get drunk a lot and when they do..." She broke off in tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry," Shayla walked over and took Sabrina into her arms, trying to comfort her.

Kira looked at Sabrina, her jaw dropped in shock. She didn't know that anyone could go through that kind of pain. "Sabrina, if you want to come over to my place during the summer or the holidays, just to get away from them. Just ask and my parents will rush over and pick you right up."

"Yeah, definitely! Let me know if you need a place to stay, Sabrina. My parents wouldn't mind at all, they would surely understand. Anytime you need a place, you've got one," Shayla told Sabrina.

"Yeah, sure, if you ever need a place to stay, just let one of us know," Snow added her two cents. She looked at the compartment floor with tears in her eyes; she hated to see others crying. Snow glanced up and out the window, "Look, the train is slowing down, we are almost there."

Sabrina looked up at her friends, tears shining in her eyes, "Thank you all! That is really sweat of you!"

"Not a problem. I'm an only child, so it can get kinda lonely. I would love to have a best friend stay with me." Shayla already considered them her best friends. She was fond of all of them.

Kira ginned, "Sweat, we're almost there! WOOO! Uh... yeah, same here. I heart ya'll!"

Shayla smiled brightly and said, "I heart you all, as well!"

"Me, too!" Snow chimed in just as the Hogwarts Express came to a smooth halt and the compartment doors began to slide open.

"Oh my goodness. We're here," Shayla gasped. "The time just flew right by."

"Yeah, I so can't wait!" Kira squealed.

Sabrina just looked out the window and said absolutely nothing.

"Well, I guess we should get out side," said Snow with a huge grin on her face.

"Good idea," Kira agreed as she stood up to leave.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Shayla squealed as she stood up. She looked at Sabrina, who was staring out the window, "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm coming." She got up and placed her cat on the compartment floor. Her long black hair covered one of her eyes as she looked at her friends.

Shayla put her arm around Sabrina, "It's okay, we're here for you. Besides we're about to get sorted and have the time of our lives. Aren't you excited?"

Sabrina leaned on Shayla, and nodded. "Kind of," she still sounded sad.

"Don't be sad or I'll have to sing a song to cheer you up." Shayla laugh, she hated to see Sabrina look so depressed. She understood why Sabrina was sad, and the look on her face was heart wrenching.

"Don't be sad or _I'll_ have to sing you a song, and you should know that I do _not_ sing pretty." Snow had never been good at cooping with sadness; it always made her sad, too. So, she was just going to try and make her new friend laugh.

Sabrina smiled softly and hugged Shayla, "Thanks you guys."

Kira laughed, "What did you expect, sis? We have to make you smile!" With that, Kira frolicked out the compartment door singing the traditional Irish song; Red is the Rose, as she went.

Shayla, who had a big grin on her face from the excitements, walked out of the compartment with Snow and Sabrina.

They followed the frolicking Kira down the crowed hallway and out into the crisp night air. Outside they could see a huge lake with hundreds of little boats waiting for the first years. Close by, there where many horseless carriages waiting for the upperclassmen.

All of a sudden, Snow saw a gigantic man emerge from the crowd of students, calling out, "Firs' years! All firs' years this way!"

_**OOC: I'm over half way done typing everything we have written, so far. . I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. SO, comment please. We just love those comments.**_

_** Kira**_


	2. To The Castle!

_**OOC: Okay, next chapter! Yay! Well, enjoy.**_

**_Kira_**

"Wow, he's so tall," Shayla said as she watched him. "He looks so gentle, though. By the way, I wonder where they get all those horses." She pointed to the carriages.

"What horses?" Asked a bewildered Kira, "I don't see any."

"Those big ones that are pulling the carriages," Shayla said as she pointed to them. The horses were skeletal and slightly eerie, but beautiful, and they intrigued her.

"I think you're seeing things, sis, 'cuz there ain't no horses," Kira replied, shaking her head.

"Hmm... I don't see them either. I wonder if that's part of the magic of the castle. Some people can see them and others can't." Snow thought out loud.

Sabrina, who was standing behind Shayla, gasped at the beauty of the horses. "They're beautiful! But I wonder why Kira and Snow can't see them. It is very odd indeed." Chaos went up to the horses for a closer look.

"That is odd," Shayla exclaimed. "I'll have to ask Dumby about it. They're quite interesting, aren't they Sabrina?"

Sabrina nodded in agreement, "Very." She looked at them with great interest, wanting to go touch them. "They remind me of... death." She shivered, "Weird, it just felt like I was shocked by something.. Unnatural."

"This is weird I feel real out of it," Snow said quietly.

"Am I the only one not affected by those things that Shayla and Sabrina see?" Kira asked feeling a bit left out.

"All right, firs' years! Into the boats. Come 'long now." The large man bellowed.

The sound of the mans voice caused Shayla to jump. She had men in a kind of trance while staring at the horses. Sabrina was right; they did remind her of death. She shuddered; an image of her dying uncle flashed before her eyes, but she shock it away. She did _not_ want to think of something so grim on such a happy occasion. "Hey, you guys, we better get a move on! All the other first years are following that man. We'll be left behind."

"Right," Kira hurried after the man.

Sabrina had already walked off with the man, unbeknownst to her friends. She had a look of horror and shock on her face. 'Dear god, I never want to look at those horses again,' she thought to herself.

"Four firs' years to a boat," called the large hairy man.

Snow ran to catch up with her friends, she was still trying to see the horses. She ran up and her three friends had already climbed into a boat. Oh, but Snow, Snow was not graceful enough to climb into the boat like the rest of the first years. She was running too fast to stop and was about to land right on her butt in the water when the gigantic man grabbed her by the arms and lifted her into the boat with her friends.

"Careful now, don' want ye getting hurt before ye get up to the castle." He told her.

"Oh, thanks very much Mister er... Mister..." Snow tried to thank him.

"Me names Hagrid," the big man said.

"Thanks Mr. Hagrid," Snow said brightly. She looked at the boat to the right of the one she was in and noticed the boy, Remus, and his friends smiling. Snow blushed and looked up at the sky.

"Oh, Snow! Are you okay?" Shayla asked worriedly, she glanced over at the boat, which Sirius and his friends were in.

Sirius smiled warmly and waved to Shayla.

"Aw... Sirius has a crush," one of his friends teased. He had jet-black hair that stuck up in every direction, he also wore round glasses, and he was quite thin.

"Be quiet, James," Sirius snapped while smiling brightly.

Shayla smiled and waved back, blushing slightly. She then noticed that the boy named Remus was staring at Snow, "Uh, Snow. I think you have an admirer." She winked at Snow and motioned for her to look at Remus.

Snow giggled and said, "Gee, I sure hope so!" She smiled at Remus.

"Not fair," Kira complained. "I think I freaked poor Severus Snape out." She laughed, "I ought to apologize for tackling him."

Fran landed on her shoulder, hooting happily.

"FRAN!" Kira gasped, "How the bloody hell do you keep getting out of you cage?"

Fran just snuggled into her neck with a soft hoot.

Severus was a couple of boats away and laughing his ass off at Kira, "My god, she is so stupid."

Narcissa giggled, leaning her head on Lucius' shoulder, "Snape, you're so mean."

He smirked, "Naturally."

Kira heard him, "Why you little!" She shook her fists threateningly.

This just caused him to laugh even harder.

"I'll keel you!" Kira roared.

Fran hopped around on her shoulder hooting madly.

Sabrina, who had been first on the boat, was ignoring all the commotion that was going on around her. But when she heard Kira scream, she turned around to see why, but stopped when she saw Narcissa's head on Lucius' shoulder. This made her mad and her blood began to boil. 'Damn bloody girl.' She gave Narcissa a death stare, hoping that it would scare her.

Lucius looked at Narcissa, "Get your head off me." He then noticed Sabrina's glare, "Don't you see that girl giving you a look that could kill?" He had to admit that the girl was an interesting creature, but he definitely wasn't going to say so out loud.

Shayla stood beside Kira with her hands on her hips, she glared across the lake at Snape. "Don't you ever, ever call her stupid again. And you wipe that disgusting smirk off your face; it's doing nothing for your looks."

Kira looked at Shayla, "Thanks for the help, but I like the smirk." She then turned back to Snape, "I'm probably smarter than you are."

Shayla sat down, but she was still angry, "Well, he is slowly working on my nerves."

"Mine too," agreed Kira.

Sirius looked over at Shayla, still smiling brightly, and winked.

Suddenly the melting feeling came over her again.

"Aggh!" Snow screamed, "Will all of you sit down? We are starting to move and the boat almost flipped us over." Snow didn't want to flip, sure, she could have swam, but she had seen something like a large octopus move in the middle of the lake.

"S-sorry," Kira sat down.

Sabrina continued to stare at Narcissa, then she felt something move and realized that it was just Chaos, who was on her lap. Chaos hissed baring her fangs at Narcissa. "Good girl, yes she is the enemy. But don't attack her... yet." Sabrina smirked at the thought of Chaos attacking Narcissa.

Shayla sat quite still and looked out at the black glistening lake, it was so beautiful She couldn't wait to get her first glimpse of the castle, and she was ready to see Dumbledore. She hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks and she missed him dearly.

Kira was still glaring a Snape. "He may be cute, but damn, he's rude," she grumbled stroking her owl's head with her forefinger.

Severus growled at Kira, "Stop staring at me."

"Why would _I_ stare at _you_? You're a bloody git!" Kira hissed back.

"You know you like him," Narcissa snickered as she removed her head form Lucius' shoulder.

"Ah, shud-up," Kira turned back to her friends, blushing. "I hope I don't end up in the same house as those gits. Oh, look!" She pointed at the Hogwarts castle that now loomed over them, "It's so big."

Snape laughed loudly at Kira's comment, but she ignored him.

Sabrina growled at Narcissa, "Shut the bloody hell up you wretched girl!" She was pissed beyond imagined and she did not like it when anyone laughed at her friends. "You shut up, too, Snape." She snapped when she heard Snape laugh at Kira. "God, I agree with you, Kira, I hope I don't end up in them same house as them." She looked up to see the castle that Kira was pointing to, "Ah, how beautiful. This should be fun," she smirked at the thought of all the trouble she could get into.

Snow was speechless; the castle was so beautiful and grand! "Wow," was all she managed to say.

Kira grinned at her friends, "I hope we all end up in the same house."

"Ah, that I highly doubt." Sabrina looked at Kira with a sense of rivalry, "I fear we will be rivals in the near future."

"Bullocks! We'll always be friends, right gals?" Kira looked thunderstruck that Sabrina could even think that they would be rivals.

"Yep, that's one thing you can be sure of. Another is that I'm not going to be in Slytherin," Snow said positively.

Sabrina looked at the black water, "I'm afraid that I feel like I will be in Slytherin."

"I read Hogwarts: A History and only pure bloods can be in Slytherin. I'm half blood. I want to be a Gryffindor! Oh, I can't wait for classes," Snow went off mumbling to herself.

"Unfortunately, I am a pure blood," She shook her head trying to rid herself of a bad memory. "But enough about that!" Sabrina refused to look at anything else but the water. She found it to be quite calming, but she started to cry, for the memory wouldn't go away.

"Oh, wow!" Shayla exclaimed with excitement, "The castle is extraordinarily beautiful and magnificent! I just can't wait to get inside. Oh, the lights, they are just brilliant!" She was completely awestruck by the castle.

"Um, okay..." Kira gave Shayla a weird look, "That was a bit much, a little over the top, ya know? But whatever, as you were saying, Sabrina. I, too, am a pure blood and I believe that I will be a Slytherin as well. What about you, Shayla?"

Shayla gave Kira a look that seemed to say, 'Yeah, well, it_ is _all those things!' Shayla then smiled, "Um, well, I'm a pure blood, as well, but I don't think that I'll be in Slytherin. Most all of my family has been in Gryffindor and I hope that I am, too."

"Cool, so you know what Hogwarts will be like. Me, well, my parents each went to a different school, in different parts of the world." Kira shrugged and noticed Sabrina's tears, "What's up Sabrina-Chan?"

Sabrina tried to cover her face with her hair and succeed, "It is nothing." She tried to wipe her tears away, without them knowing.

Shayla saw Sabrina's tears, though, "Oh, Sabrina, what's the matter? You can tell us. Is there anything we can do to make you smile?"

"I'll fall in the lake when we reach the other side, if that would help any," Kira offered with a laugh.

Snow laughed at Kira's offer, "Kira, you're crazy."

"Of course I am," Kira grinned.

Snow shook her head and turned to Sabrina, "Oh, yes, hat can we do?" She asked this with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She really didn't deal well with sad emotions of other people.

Sabrina shook her head, "Really, it is fine."

Shayla was concerned for Sabrina, but she wouldn't force her to talk if she didn't want to. That would only make things worse. Shayla, however, did know that she would always be there for her friends no matter what. A few moments passed in silence and then the boats were at the shore.

"Ya sure you don't want me to fall in the lake?" Kira asked only to receive a look for Snow that clearly said that it wouldn't help.

All the first years began to noisily climb out of the boats. They all had a look on their face that was a cross between nerves and excitement. Shayla understood how they felt, completely, because that's exactly how she was feeling. It began to sprinkle again, she glanced skyward, then back at her friends. "Hey guys, I want to tell you all something," she began, "I've heard that there is a lot of rivalry between houses, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor. But I want to say that no matter what houses we get sorted into, that I will always make time for you all and I'll always be your friend. I hope you guys feel the same way," Shayla didn't like the thought of being separated from her friends just because people wanted to say you couldn't be friends with people form other houses. She knew who her true friends were and she also knew that she was going to stick up for that, house rivalry or not.

"I agree," Kira nodded. "And if we do end up in different houses, we'll just have to have sleepovers in the common rooms!"

The first years were no being led up to the castle by Hagrid.

"Yeah, we will," Shayla agreed.

"Yes! Yay!" Snow was very excited, now. She could barely wait! They entered a great hall with a large staircase after passing two massive statues of winged boars.

Sabrina said nothing to add to the conversation as she stared at the floor as they all entered the main hall. She wasn't excited of worried; actually, she felt no emotion at all. She only wished for the sorting to be over and done with.

Shayla put her arm around Sabrina s they entered the castle, "Cheer up, Sabrina! It's going to be an exciting night! Just look at how big and beautiful everything is here."

"This... makes me... feel small," Kira complained

Shayla laughed at her friend's comment, "You're right, it does."

About that time, something came soaring through the air. It was a man cackling and making rude jokes, he seemed to be a ghost.

"Oh, my goodness!" Shayla exclaimed, "That must be one of the school ghosts."

"Wow, I always thought that ghosts were nice," Snow said, still in awe of the amazing hall.

Sabrina leaned against Shayla, then looked up at the ghost, "Stupid ghost. I guess that is one of the really rude ones, but I definitely don't think that is a nice one at all."

Kira watched the ghost, "Read anything about them, Snow?"

"Only that when they dies they chose to haunt the school and that each house has a house ghost. That's it... Hey, tell me that wasn't sarcasm, Kira!" Snow replied.

"It wasn't," Kira scowled, dodging the ghost. "Man he is so annoying."

At that the annoying little ghost yelled, "'Ello little fisrties!" And he gave a huge crackling laugh as he swooped down on the sea of new students. "Peevsie will have fun with you this year!" He gave another crackling laugh.

"Shut up you no good excuse for a ghost!" Sabrina had had enough of this rude ghost.

A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes walked up to the first years and looked up at the ghost. "Peeves, go away or I will be forced to get the Bloody Baron to deal with you."

Sabrina looked at the witch and noticed her stern face and noted that this was not someone to cross. 'Hmm, I think I'm going to like this woman.' Sabrina put her hair behind her ears and straightened her robes, "Excuse me Madam, but who is the Bloody Baron?" She asked this in the most innocent voice she could muster.

The witch looked at Sabrina and gave her a small smile, "Well, let me deal with Peeves and I will answer your question Miss..."

Sabrina smiled, "Just call me Sabrina, there really isn't a need for formality at the moment." She was really starting to like this witch.

"Well, Miss Sabrina, I will get back to your question as soon as I'm done." Said the witch in a polite but stern voice.

"That must be Professor McGonagall," Shayla whispered excitedly. "Dumbledore speaks very highly of her."

"Isn't she the transfiguration teacher?" Kira asked.

"Yes, she is and from what I hear, she is the best transfiguration teacher, ever." Shayla told Kira and Snow, sense Sabrina was still over with the Professor. "She seems to be stern, but yet nice at the same time." Shayla said as she studied Professor Mcgonagall.

As Snow was thinking about classes and teachers she heard a voice in her ear, saying, "I want to be a Gryffindor, what about you?" It was Remus.

"Gryffindor, too!" Snow said.

"You know, I'll be in Slytherin," Severus was talking to Narcissa and Lucius.

"Of course," Narcissa grinned.

Sabrina froze up in fear, she never really actually thought about what house she would be in. "I wonder if I'll be in Slytherin. Actually, that is a scary thought," she whispered quietly.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Sirius told Shayla.

"Me too," Said James.

"Um... So do I guys!" Squeaked the mousy looking boy who had been with Sirius, James, and Remus on the train and in the boats.

Shayla smiled, her and Sirius wanted to be in the same house. "I certainly hope I'm in Gryffindor, that's where my whole family had been."

At that time, Shayla glanced up and saw Dumbledore enter the hall. He was a tall, thin man with long silver hair and a waist length beard that matched. He wore half-moon spectacles and a kind smile. He was dressed in dark blue robes and a matching hat that brought out the color of his eyes. He also seemed to have much energy, even though he looked so old.

"DUMBY!" Shayla shouted excitedly as she ran over and hugged him around the waist. "I've missed you."

Dumbledore smiled down at her, "Good evening, Shayla. I've missed you, too. I've just been extremely busy helping Headmaster Dippet prepare for the new school year. What a wonderful bunch of students," he added looking at them all. "I came looking for Professor McGonagall to see if she was bringing the fist years, but it seems that she is, er... busy with Peeves." He chuckled slightly.

"Shayla, don't go running off like that!" Kira hurried over, "Oh, hullo professor."

"Suck-ups," Severus said softly, but loud enough for Kira to hear him.

"Oh, very funny, Severus," Kira growled.

"It is, isn't it," he laughed dryly.

Kira reached for her wand.

"Oh, like you know how to use that."

"Watch me," Kira drew her wand.

"What do you two think you are doing?" A portly professor came over.

"Nothing, sir," Kira put her wand away.

"Ah, good evening, Albus," the wizard greeted Dumbledore.

"I'll get you, Snape," Kira snarled before turning back to the two professors and her friends.

Meanwhile, Peeve was bouncing on top of the students' heads and stealing their things and throwing them around the hall. "Te he he!" Crackled Peeves.

"God, that ghost is annoying!" Sabrina said as she ran up to Shayla. "What are you doing over here?" She asked, she paused in mid turn to look at Kira when she saw Dumbledore, "Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore."

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall was threatening Peeves as much as she could, trying to stop him from hurting the first years. "Peeves, stop it this instant!"

Peeves then stuck out his tongue and floated away from the first years.

"Ah, you must be some of Shayla's new friends. Good evening to you all," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, these are Kira, Sabrina, Snow, Sirius, Remus, James, and uh... Sorry I don't know your name." Shayla told the mousy boy.

"It's Peter," he mumbled.

"And Peter," Shayla finished.

"How do you know Professor Dumbledore so well?" James asked.

"Oh, well... He's my godfather," she replied.

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Shayla looked up at Dumbledore, "Will we be sorted soon?"

"As soon as I can pry Professor McGonagall away from her tedious task with Peeves," Dumbledore replied, sounding very amused.

Snow was staring wide-eyed at Dumbledore. He was deputy headmaster and one of the beast teachers ever and on her first day at the castle she was meeting him! It was too exciting.

"Nice to meet you, Professor," Kira said, still pissed at Snape.

"Albus, I'll get Peeves, you get Minerva," Horus hurried after Peeves.

"All right Horus," Albus Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Excuse me while I rescue Professor McGonagall."

"I wonder who the other Professor is," Kira said thoughtfully.

Sabrina was stunned, "Oh, my." She was so stunned that she didn't notice Chaos run after Dumbledore.

"MEW!" Chaos cried as she followed him.

"Zut!" Sabrina gasped as she ran after Chaos, "Chaos, come back here!"

Professor McGonagall was still yelling at Peeves, "Peeves, get back here! You are in so much trouble."

Snow as still standing in the middle of everything with a look of awe on her face.

Meanwhile, Peeves was being chased down the hallway, crackling with laughter and bouncing off suits of armor.

"Peeves!" Horus cried, "Get back her before I tell Sir Nic to get the Barron!"

Kira giggled softly, then said, "I wonder who the Barron is and why both Professors have threatened to get him... and who is Sir Nic?"

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, "Please take the first years to the great hall. Horus seems to be enjoying himself. I think this may be too much for the first years on their first night." He smiled, then noticed Chaos, "Well, hello." He picked up the cat and stroked her. "I believe you lost her," he said, his eyes twinkling, as he handed the cat back to Sabrina. "It's quite all right. Animals are very smart; they have way of slipping off."

Sabrina smiled up at Dumbledore, "Thank you very much! Chaos always seems to run off." She looked at Chaos snuggled happily in Dumbledore's arms, "Um.. I have a favor to ask, if that is all right." She put her hands behind her back and looked down slightly, "Um.. Could you hold Chaos for me while I get sorted? S'ilvous plait? I don't mean to put a burden on you, but I don't want her running off again. Besides, she seems to like you."

Professor McGonagall sighed in irritation, "All right; all first years follow me to the great hall!" She walked into the great hall with all the first years following her.

Dumbledore smiled at Sabrina, "Yes, I will hold Chaos for you. She is a remarkably smart cat. I would be delighted. But we better hurry along now, or we'll miss the sorting." He looked at Horus, who was battling with Peeves. "Peeves, please be peaceful for the rest of tonight. Come on Horus, it's time for the sorting and I'm sure you are very interested in who will be put into your house."

Kira hurried after the other first years.

"Now Peeves, do as Dumbledore said and be peaceful." Horus walked over to Albus, "Ah, yes, I am interested in that."

"Blah!" Peeves yelled and flew away crackling.

Snow hurried along with all the other first years into the great hall to be sorted. "Wow!" She whispered, "This is beautiful." She was in awe of the moving night sky overhead. All of a sudden, she bumped into the person in front of her, she hadn't realized that the group had stopped moving. "Oh, uh, sorry." Snow looked up and realized that it was the black haired boy, Snape, whom Kira had tackled on the train.

"Wench," Snape scowled.

"Say that again, you little bastered!" Kira hissed.

"I said that your friend is a _wench_," he laughed.

"BASTERED!" Kira punched him in the arm.

Snow turned red and whacked Snape in the back of the head hard enough for him to hit the person in front of him. Snow was about to hit him again when Remus grabbed her arm.

"He's not worth it, Snow!" Remus said quietly.

About that time, Dumbledore entered the great hall with Sabrina and Horus. He frowned slightly, "Not fighting already, are we? It's a shame that not everyone can get along." He sighed and walked up to the table at the head of the room.

Horus followed after Albus.

"It's his fault," Kira mumbled.

Shayla glared at Snape, "He's right you know."

"WHAT?" Snow exclaimed, "Oh.. Wait, you meant Dumbledore. Sorry."

"Of course I meant Dumbledore!" Shayla said indignantly, "You don't think I meant Snape, do you?"

Sabrina had no clue what was going on, nor did she care. She just looked around and yawned a bit, "I feel so tired, way too much has happened in one day."

"Well, not really, Shayla!" Snow said, "And you can say that again, Sabrina!"

_**OOC: Hope you liked it, the next chapter is on it's way! Please, comments are loved.**_

_**Kira**_


	3. The Puzzles of Life and Logic

_**OOC: WEEEE! I've been having fun typing this. .- It's been a while sense I've read what the four of us have written. It's kinda funny... especially this chapter and you'll see why. . ENJOY!**_

**_Kira_**

Professor McGonagall went off while they were all chatting and came back with a hat on a stool and a large scroll. She placed it in front of the students then unrolled the scroll.

All of a sudden, the hat began to move and then it began to sing! It didn't really have a mouth so it sang from a ripped seam.

_"Oh, I may be torn and tatty. But I hold many memories, of times of trouble and toil, but the best still remain to be, the times of friends and honesty, so ass we start this new year let us remember dear, kind Hufflepuff; the ever smart Ravenclaw; and most importantly, the bond of love and friendship between brave Gryffindor and cunning Slytherin."_

Shayla's jaw dropped, she had heard Dumbledore speak of the sorting hat, but it was even more remarkable that she could have ever imagined. The hat, it could sing?

"Pretty neat, huh?" Sirius looked at Shayla.

Shayla closed her mouth, blushing, and nodded.

Kira grinned, "That was awesome!"

Severus snickered, "Idiot."

Kira ignored him and whispered to her friends, "Looks like the professor is about to call us."

Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and began to call out names, "Black, Narcissa."

Sabrina glared at the pale girl with hateful eyes, 'Damn her, damn her, damn her. I hope she burns in hell.'

Narcissa strode up to the stool, her long blond hair swinging behind her. She sat down, placing the hat on her head.

As the sorting hat slid over Narcissa's head, it made a face like it had bit into something sour and immediately yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Narcissa hopped off the stool and went to the Slytherin table, grinning at Lucius as she passed.

McGonagall called out the next name over the applause of the Slytherin students, "Black, Sirius!"

"Keep your figures crossed," he whispered to Shayla before walking up to the stool and sliding the worn old hat onto his head.

"Hmm," the sorting hat thought for all of ten seconds. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yay!" Shayla, James, Remus, and Peter all shouted at once.

Sirius smiled, placing the hat back on the stool. He then heads toward the Gryffindor table. He smiled at Shayla as he passed and whispered, "Good luck."

McGonagall smiled slightly at her new Gryffindor student, then looked back at her list. "Cappe, Snow."

Sabrina cheered for Snow as her friend's name was called, "Good luck, Snow!"

Snow took a deep breath and went up to the stool. As McGonagall placed the hat on Snow's head, a voice whispered in her ear, 'Hmm, good brains, but a great honor. You must be a...' It then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Snow smiled brightly as she sat down at the table covered in red and gold.

McGonagall was very happy at the amount of Gryffindors there were so far. So, her voice was confident as she called out the next name, "Gilmore, Kira!"

"Oh, meh gwad," Kira hurried up to the stool and put the sorting hat on her head.

In side her head, the hat spoke. "My, my," the hat said. "I see, well, I feel you would do well in all the houses, but you should be..." The hat then shouted out loud, "SLYTHERIN!"

Kira scowled, she had wanted Slytherin, but Snow and Sirius were in Gryffindor. 'Oh, well,' she thought as she sat down across from Narcissa.

"Slytherin?" Shayla whispered to Remus, looking crest-fallen.

Remus had a grim look on his face and spoke very quietly, "All the Slytherin wizards have gone bad. Kira seemed fine to me. Odd."

"Well, I know that Kira won't go bad," Shayla said defiantly.

McGonagall also looked crest-fallen, she was hoping for another Gryffindor. She continued down the list, "Koreamatsu, Inu!"

Sabrina had a confused look on her face. "Weird, I expected her to be in Gryffindor."

Inu hurried up to the stool, his curly hair bouncing. He sat down and placed the hat on his head.

The hat sat smiling on Inu's head for a few moments before shouting out, "Hufflepuff!"

Inu hurried over to the Hufflepuff table, his hair still bouncing as he grinned from ear to ear.

McGonagall clapped a bit then went back to the list. She ran her forefinger down the list and stopped at a name, "Lupin, Remus."

Remus walked right up to the stool with a good amount of confidence and sat down.

The hat immediately yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus went and sat next to Snow at the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall's smile was back as she watched her new student sit down, then looked at the list, "Malfoy, Lucius."

Lucius smiled with a lot of confidence as he strode up and sat down on the stool and the hat was about to be placed on his head.

Sabrina couldn't help but stare at him, it was true, she really did have a crush on him.

The hat didn't even touch Malfoy's head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Lucius jumped up from the stool and bowed, then walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Narcissa.

McGonagall cleared her throat then called out the next new student, "Morea, Sabrina."

Sabrina looked at the floor as she walked up to the stool and sat down nervously.

The hat slid on to her head and said, in her ear, "Ah, tricky, tricky, let's see; smart yes, but also brave and powerful. My, my, very strong mind and magic. Hmm." The hat sat on her head for a good five minutes before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" Even though it was not entirely sure that this was the right decision.

Sabrina hopped of the stool and heard her cat meowing, she smiled inwardly and walked over to the Slytherin table. She sat down next to Kira.

"Hullo, Sabrina! Good to know that I have a friends with me," Kira grinned.

"Sabrina's in Slytherin, too?" Shayla mumbled to herself, "Well, at least they have each other."

Sabrina looked at Kira and smiled, "Yo." She didn't care if she was in Slytherin as long as she had one of her friends with her. She saw Lucius wink at her and she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

McGonagall continued the sorting after the Slytherin table had quieted down. "Pettigrew, Peter."

"You're blushing, Sabrina-Chan!" Kira laughed.

"Good luck," Shayla said to Peter.

Peter clumsily made his was to the stool and slipped the hat over his head.

The hat slid down over his face and after much time on his head, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter sighed deeply and ran to the Gryffindor table, which was applauding. He nearly tripped, but caught himself and sat down next to Remus.

Kira giggled when Peter almost tripped.

Sabrina covered her face in her hands, "I'm _not_ blushing!" She said in an embarrassed tone.

McGonagall nodded towards the Gryffindor table to quiet them, she then went on, "Potter, James."

"Yeah, ya are. You're a nice shade between beets and tomatoes," Kira poked her friend.

James smiled brightly and said, "Here we go." He confidently walked to the stool and placed the hat on his tousled, black hair.

The hat was barely on his head when it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" James cried, punching the air. Then, he walked to his house table to join his friends.

Shayla suppressed a giggle.

McGonagall laughed at her new Gryffindor's excitement. "Snape, Severus."

Sabrina blushed even more, "KIRA!"

Lucius watched Sabrina hide her blushing; he couldn't help but laugh at Sabrina's reactions towards him.

Kira ignored Sabrina, for she had heard Severus' name being called, and she had frozen up.

Severus walked up to the stool and sat down with the sorting hat on his head.

The hat sat on his head for a minute before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus smirked as he got up and headed over to the Slytherin table.

"Oh, Snape, sit there," Narcissa indicated to the empty seat next to Kira.

Severus sat down, thinking to himself that he could make Kira's life hell.

Kira blushed, unable to look away from him.

McGonagall automatically went one, "Watkins, Shayla!"

Sabrina laughed at Kira, "Kira, now who's blushing?"

Shayla gasped, "Oh, I'm so nervous." She muttered as she walked up and promptly sat down, placing the hat on her head.

"Yes," said the sorting hat in her ear. "Yes, you are going to be a good student and a..." It then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yay," Shayla exclaimed, she looked at Dumbledore and smiled.

He smiled back, in return.

Shayla then went to the Gryffindor table, which was roaring with applause.

"Super," Sirius said and stood up to hug Shayla.

Shayla returned the hug, but turned bright red in the process.

They then promptly took their seats.

Snow yelled and cheered when the sorting hat yelled Gryffindor for Shayla. "I was beginning to think that I would be alone in Gryffindor." She commented to Shayla

"Shud-up!" Kira went even redder.

Snape laughed at Kira, this was too easy.

Sabrina decided to torment Snape, "Hey Severus. Don't you like Kira? You seem to enjoy tormenting her... you must be interested."

McGonagall finally got to the last name, "Zelda, Lem."

Lem skipped up to the stool in high sprits and sat down, placing the sorting hat on her head.

The hat covered Lem's head for a few moments before shouting out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Lem grinned and frolicked to her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Severus growled, "No, why would I like _her?_"

"Kira, you're red!" Narcissa joked.

"SHUD-UP!" Kira hissed.

Sabrina nodded certainly, "Yep, Severus likes Kira. Just as I thought. Ah, Kira likes Severus and he likes her. Hmm."

McGonagall smiled happily, "Okay, I think we are done."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Umm, Minerva." He pointed to Lily, "I believe that we have skipped Miss Evans."

McGonagall looked shocked, "Oh, my!" I did miss a person! Miss Evans can you please come here?"

James, now sitting at his house table, looked up. He was Lily and his jaw dropped.

Sirius punched him, "Man are you ok?"

James pointed, "D-do you see her?"

Sirius said, "Uh, yeah. She just a girl."

"Just a girl! Man, she the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen," James practically shouted.

Sirius laughed at his love struck friend.

Lily smiled and nodded towards McGonagall, "It's all right professor." She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat immediately shouted.

Lily took off the hat and happily walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James.

Minerva cleared her throat, "I believe _now_ we are done." She took the hat and the stool and strode off.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and all fell quiet, "Let the feast begin!"

As soon as he said those four words, food began to appear on the empty golden platters and plates, and pitchers began to fill up with drinks such as pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore then walked to the Slytherin table, "Miss Morea, would you like Chaos back? If not, I will gladly keep scratching her ears, I have grown rather fond of her."

Sabrina thought to herself for a moment then got distracted my Chaos's hissing. "Now, now, Chaos behave yourself around Narcissa. It isn't nice to hiss at people."

Over at the Gryffindor table, Shayla was putting food on her plate.

James was staring at Lily trying not to drool.

Sirius laughed at him; it was just too funny.

Shayla tried not to laugh at James, she reached her hand across the table to Lily and said, "Hi, I'm Shayla Watkins."

Lily took Shayla's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you; I'm Lily Evans. It seems that your friend is staring at me." She smiled brightly and giggled.

"And I'm Snow Cappe!" Snow piped up; she had been talking with Remus while avoiding all the meat dishes.

Sirius offered his hand, "I'm Sirius Black, and yes, my friend is staring at you. His name is James Potter."

James snapped back to reality and blushed, "I wasn't staring."

"You were too!" Sirius laughed.

"Were," Remus muttered under his breath.

Snow laughed and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Snow skipped over to Kira, "Hey; can I have your salad dressing?"

"I wish there was some jam... Huh? Sure, here ya go..." Kira handed it to Snow after putting some on her salad. "Oh, and I'm sitting with you at your table tomorrow morning. Snape here is pissing me off."

"Ok," Snow whispered very quietly to Kira, "But I thought you liked him."

"I do... It's just that he's pissing me off," Kira said, glaring at Snape.

"Oh, well... I'd better get back over there! I'll tell Shayla." Snow said and skipped away.

"_I'm_ pissing _you _off? How funny," Severus snickered, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Kira.

"What did Kira have to say?" Shayla asked Snow, as she returned to the table.

"She finds Snape upsetting right now, so she is going to eat breakfast with us tomorrow morning." Snow told Shayla.

"Oh, good! I miss them already." Shayla took a bite of potatoes before standing up abruptly and shouting to the Slytherin table, "SABRINA! KIRA! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"I HEART YOU, TOO!" Kira called back to Shayla and Snow.

"You're stupid," Snape snapped at Kira.

Shayla looks at Snow and says, "I love you, too, Snow. Too bad we couldn't all be in the same house."

"Yeah, but at let the four of you can still be friends." Sirius commented to Shayla.

'I love you, too!" Snow replied. She then smiled at Remus and received one in return.

"So where are you from, Snow?" Remus asked.

"Well, I was born in America and move here when I was six," Snow answered. "What about you all?"

"Well, I was born right here in London. I've lived there all my life," Shayla told them while eating her broccoli.

"I was born near Surrey, a town not far from there. Most of my family is from there." Sirius said and for the first time, Shayla saw a deadened look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He said rather quickly, "I'm just not close to my family. That's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shayla was glad that she was close to her family, but she felt his pain.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," Sirius shrugged.

Kira grinned at Sabrina, ""We should have a sleepover in out common room with them, it'll be fun!"

Narcissa hissed, "You will do no such thing!"

"Watch me," Kira said with and evil grin on her face, this was too fun. "Hey, Sabrina, where are you from? I'm a hick from Hokkaido, Japan! My dad's from Tokyo and my mom's from Ireland, they met in a sushi bar, somewhere in the heart of Tokyo." Kira was just gabbing on and on.

Severus glared at Kira, "Shut-up, you're stupid!"

Kira glared back, "No, you shut-up!"

**------ Back at the Gryffindor table ------**

"Chicken?" Remus said, offering it to Snow.

"Eh? No, er... Vegetarian," Snow said.

"Oh," Remus answered.

Snow giggle, "You're staring again, James."

James, who had a dazed look on his face, snapped back to where he was. "No, I wasn't." He said, "I was... uh. I was looking for the carrots."

"Er, they're right in front of you," Remus informed James through a suppressed fit of laughter.

"Oh, right." James said, turning red.

Shayla giggled, "So, um, Lily. Where are you from? I think James would like to know."

Sirius laughed, but James threw him a venomous look and went even redder.

Lily giggle, "Well, I'm from Surrey. Um, I think he's staring at me again."

------ Back at the Slytherin table ------

Sabrina laughed at Narcissa's reaction to Kira. "I was born in New Jersey, USA. Specifically Brooklyn. It's a very hard place to live. There are constant shoot-outs and stuff like that." "Woh, sounds dangerous! And oh, so fun." Kira said with an evil grin.

"God, you two are so stupid," Narcissa scowled.

Sabrina growled at Narcissa, "Shut the hell up you wench! And while you're at it, stay away from Lucius!" She realized what she had said and turned bright red.

Bellatrix came over, "Don't you ever talk to my little sister that way!" She drew her wand, pointing it at Sabrina.

Kira stood up, knocking her pumpkin juice over, "Don't _you_ ever talk to my friend like that!" She, too, drew her wand.

Sabrina got up, very slowly, letting her hair cover her face, "Get that wand out of my grill. If you don't, there will be some drama and you don't wanna start no drama with me."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my robes," Bellatrix said with mock horror.

Kira growled menacingly.

Shayla, sensing trouble between Sabrina, and some other girl at the Slytherin table got up and walked across the hall. She got in between the two of them and said, "I'm not sure what caused this argument, but don't fight."

Snow jumped up from the table and ran over to see what was going on, "Hey, what's going on?" Snow paused as she saw Bellatrix, she knew this was not going to be good.

Bellatrix laughed, "Oh, so you little firsties had to call back up? Stupid bitches think they own the school."

Narcissa laughed with her sister, "You're so right."

Bellatrix stared down at the four other girls.

Sirius, who knew what kind of people Bellatrix and Narcissa were, got up and ran over to Shayla. He didn't want them to try and harm Shayla.

"What did you just say?" Shayla asked, quietly raising her eyebrows. "I was trying to stop this fight." Shayla's voice was steadily rising, "I don't know who started this, but I sure as hell can finish it!"

"Shayla, no!" Kira cried.

Shayla smacked Bellatrix right in the face.

"Shayla," Sirius moaned.

Shayla didn't know why, but there was something about Bellatrix that she just didn't like. Some sort of evil radiated from her, and Shayla felt that she had to protect her friends. "Who's the bitch now, BITCH?" Shayla hissed at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix touched her face, "Sirius, I'd keep track of your little girl friend or she might not live to see the end of the year!"

Narcissa scowled at Sabrina, "I hate you!"

Kira turned her wand to Narcissa, "Watch it or you'll get more than just a numb cheek!"

Severus grabbed Kira's wrist making her lower her wand, "I suggest that you put that away."

Kira went red, "Let go."

Snow took a deep breath and said very slowly to Severus. "Well, _I_ suggest that _you_ go back to your seat now."

Shayla, who was huffing and red in the face, was seriously considering hitting Bellatrix again, but before she could, Sirius pulled her behind him.

He was now in between Shayla and Bellatrix. "No," he said softly, "If _you_ want to live till the end of the year, Bella, I suggest that you don't even think about laying a single finger on Shayla." His tone was calm, but menacing.

Kira looked at Sirius, "Awe, luv!"

Severus looked at Snow, "Fine." He sat down, pulling Kira back into her seat, as well.

Kira gave Severus a look.

He let go of her arm, causing her to fall across his lap.

Kira gasped, pushing up. She was bright red, "Urm..."

Snow was still giving Severus the evil eye.

Dumbledore had already gone back to the head table, and had been enjoying the feast. He still had Chaos lying by his feet with a plate of chicken. Dumbledore saw the students arguing and stood up abruptly, "Both Miss Blacks, Mr. Black, Miss Cappe, Miss. Morea, and Miss. Watkins; kindly take your seats." He said this in a calm but stern manner. He waited for them to return to their seats before continuing. "I have noticed that there have already been a lot of tense relationships. I should hope that these would resolve maturely over the next few days." He cleared his throat.

Shayla had known him long enough to tell that he was disappointed. Seeing the look on his face made her feel guilty.

"And now, on a happier note. I believe that Headmaster Dippet has some start of term notices to announce." Dumbledore sat down.

Professor Dippet rose to his feet. He was a rather short man with a rather pointy nose. "Hmm. Welcome to you all," he began. "Another year has begun. I would just like to say a few things before we retire to our beds. First off, _NO _students are allowed in the forbidden forest. I doubt that the creatures there would like it. Second, _NO _magic is to be used in between classes. And lastly, Mr. Filch would like you to know that there is currently a list of forbidden objects located in his office."

Shayla looked at Filch; he was a tall straggly man. He also had a cat with bright yellow eyes.

"And now you may go get rested for classes are to begin tomorrow morning," Dippet announced. As soon as he was finished, the food began to vanish from the tables, leaving the dishes spotless.

Kira watched the vanishing food, "I wonder where it goes."

Sabrina sniffled a bit, "I didn't even get to eat."

Kira looked up at Sabrina, "I still have my Bertie Botts and some Chocolate Frogs left, they're in my trunk if you want them."

Sabrina gave a small smile.

There was noise all around the hall as students began to get up and file out of the room, heading toward their warm, soft beds.

Kira waved to her Gryffindor friends before following the rest of the Slytherin first-years.

Snow waved back to Kira and Sabrina. She had not felt it before, but now Snow was really feeling tired. She couldn't wait to get to bed. 'And classes start tomorrow,' she thought as she followed the Gryffindors through the great hall.

------ Slytherin ------

Sabrina was about to walk out of the great hall when she remembered that she had to get her ca. "Oh, no! I have to get my cat!" She ran to the head table where Professor Dumbledore was. Unbeknownst to her, Lucius was watching her fairly closely.

"Ah, Miss Morea." Dumbledore said smiling good-naturedly, "while Chaos licked his nose. "Would you like Chaos back?"

Sabrina smiled happily, "Yes if you don't mind, dear professor." She looked at Chaos, who mewed happily.

Dumbledore handed Chaos over and petted her once more, "Feel free to visit anytime, Chaos." He winked, "Good night, Miss Morea."

"Sabrina!" Kira called, "Sabrina-Chan, hurry up! Let's not get left behind, I don't want to get lost."

Severus laughed, "Get lost?"

Kira slapped him, "It's a very large castle."

Narcissa and Bellatrix laughed loudly, "My, you are stupid."

Sabrina's eyes shot straight to Narcissa and Bellatrix. As her eyes glowed with anger, she quickly walked over to the two girls and grabbed Narcissa's robes and pulled her towards herself. "You better learn to shut your damn mouth, your whorish bitch or else you _will_ get hurt." This time it wasn't a bluff, Chaos bit Narcissa's hand really hard, hard enough to cause bleeding.

"Ugh," Narcissa looked at her hand, "You _will_ pay for that!" She stormed off with her older sister.

"Sabrina, don't cause anymore problems, please," Kira begged.

------ Gryffindor Common Room ------

Shayla was walking with Snow, Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and Lily. They were following the prefects to the common room.

"I hope I can remember how to get back here after class tomorrow." Shayla said out loud as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Me too! There are a lot of halls and stairs in this place," Snow agreed.

"Password," said the Fat Lady.

"Oddment," replied the prefect. "Everyone remember that, okay? You won't be able to get in without it." He then stepped through the hole in the wall that the portrait had been covering up.

When they entered the common room, they were greeted by a warm fire, which was blazing. The colors of the couches, chairs, walls, and decorations were variations scarlet and gold.

"It's so wonderful," Shayla shrieked as she spun in a circle causing her robes to twirl.

"Yeah, it is nice," Sirius said, smiling. "I'll never forget this place as long as I live."

Shayla laughed at his comment.

------ Meanwhile with Kira and Sabrina ------

Sabrina looked at Kira and sighed, "Fine, but if those two start anything, I _will _hex them both."

"Okay, as long as you don't start it." Kira started to follow Severus, who was at the back of the Slytherin crowd of first years, "Now, come on, they're leaving."

Sabrina followed Kira in a hurried walk, with Chaos in her arms. "Hey, wait up!" Chaos meowed loudly to Kira.

Kira slowed down a little. "Well, aren't we a nice kitty," she patted Chaos on the head.

**------ Gryffindor Common Room ------**

"Well, we should probably get some sleep. I'm beat," Shayla yawned.

"Good night, you guys," Snow said to Remus and his friends. "Yeah, me too, Shayla."

"'Night, Snow," Remus yawned.

"'Night," Snow said as she climbed to spiral staircase to go to bed.

Shayla followed, "Good night." She said as they changed into their pajamas and climbed into their four posters. The bed was so warm and comfortable. Shayla thought of Sirius and smiled. 'He is wonderful,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

------ Slytherin Common Room ------

"Balderdash," a prefect said. "That's our password, so don't forget it firsties. Boys to your left and girls to your right. Your stuff is already in your dorms." With that the prefect walked off.

"Wow, what a jerk," Kira whispered to Sabrina as they hurried up to their beds. "Night, sis," she yawned as she pulled on her pajamas and climbed into her bed.

_**OOC: Yay! Only two chapters left to post, then you'll have to wait for school to get back in so that we can write more. The four of us should be together in another Ag. class. This time it's horticulture (Herbology) Hee Hee! It's going to be so much fun! **_

_**Kira**_


	4. Breakfast and Potions

**_OOC: Mrow, on to potions, my personal favorite! . Hope ya like it._**

**_Kira_**

------ The Next Morning - Gryffindor ------

Shayla sat straight up in her bed, "Classes are this morning! AH! What time is it? Am I late? Snow? Snow?"

Suddenly the door to the dorm flew open. "Hi," Snow said, she was already dressed in school robes. "No, you're not late. I just woke up early. You still have and hour and a half until breakfast starts."

Shayla sighed as she climbed out of bed, "Thank goodness! I had a dream that I was late for class, it was horrible. Wonder what's for breakfast?" She thought out loud as she pulled on her robes.

------ The Next Morning - Slytherin ------

Kira got out of bed, yawning. She noticed that Sabrina was still asleep, so she dresses quietly.

Sabrina yawned and sat up, "Hey, Kir." She got out of bed, grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. "My hearing is very good, by the way." When she finished she flipped her hair over then flicked it back

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kira replied.

"It's okay," Sabrina put her hair up in a fountain ponytail. She got dressed and looked around to find the other girls still asleep.

"I wonder how long till breakfast," Kira thought out loud.

------ Gryffindor Common Room ------

Shayla and Snow went down the spiral staircase to find the common room packed with students. "It's loud." Shayla commented.

"People are excited about school starting," Sirius said in her ear. He was standing behind her.

Shayla jumped, "Sirius!"

"Good morning, I didn't mean to scare you," he said politely.

"No, it's okay. Good morning to you as well." Shayla smiled.

Snow knew that is Sirius was here, Remus was sure to be around here some where. Just then, he walked up to her. "Good morning!" Snow said with a smile.

"Morning! Wow, there sure are a lot of people in here, huh?" He said.

"Yeah, I didn't realize the Gryffindor house was so big at dinner last night. So, do you know when we get our schedules?" Snow asked.

"I think we get them at breakfast, right Sirius?" Remus said loudly.

Sirius, who had been chatting with Shayla, looked up at Remus, "Uh, yeah. I think so." He said, turning back to Shayla, "You're not planning on fighting with Bellatrix again, are you? I know what kind of people her and her sister are. They're evil."

Shayla smirked, "She doesn't scare me."

Sirius' face became more serious, "Shayla, you don't understand what she's like! I do, she's my cousin! I've known her all my life. She's, she's plain evil. Just plain evil! Don't mess with her, I've known her to hurt other people and I don't want her to try and hurt you."

Shayla saw the concern on Sirius's face and she said, "All right, I won't so anything unless she does first."

Sirius looked a little more relaxed, "Good."

------ Slytherin Common Room ------

"Come on, Sabrina," Kira hurried down to the common room.

"God, I hate those girls," Bellatrix was saying loudly to her sister.

"Me too," Narcissa said.

Kira gasped, "Hah!" 'Oh, I hope Sabrina doesn't hear them," she thought.

Sabrina was right behind Narcissa in a heartbeat, she put her hands on Narcissa's shoulders and whispered in her ear. "I suggest that you start being nice to my friends and me. I may be in first year, but I can still kick both of your asses, so do yourself a favor and _don't _piss me off." She then gave Bellatrix an evil smirk, "Keep an eye on your sister, Bella, or Narcissa, here, might find herself in a _deadly_ situation." Sabrina walked off towards Kira, "Come on Kir Kir, let's head up stairs." She still had that evil smirk on her face and her voice sounded evil.

Kira gave Sabrina an evil grin, "Nice one. But what's with the nickname?"

**------ Breakfast ------**

Shayla, Snow, Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter headed down toward the great hall.

"Where's Lily?" James asked.

"There she is," Shayla replied pointing. "Morning, Lily."

Lily smiled and waved at Shayla, "Good morning!"

James reddened considerably.

Just then, Sabrina entered the great hall, closely followed by Kira.

Shayla took one look at them and knew something was up. "What is with the evil looks?" Shayla questioned them. "Please tell me you cursed Bellatrix the bitch!"

Sirius threw her a look.

"Sorry," Shayla mumbled.

"Don't be," he laughed, "She is one."

Sabrina laughed evilly, "No, not quite. But I think I scared the shit out of Narcissa."

Kira nodded, her expression sobering, "Yep, I believe ya did."

About that time the heads of the housed started to pass out schedules, Dumbledore was helping McGonagall with the Gryffindors. "Good morning all," he smiled brightly.

Shayla leapt up and hugged him, "Good morning!"

Sarah ran by, "Woooooo!"

Kira laughed, "Mornin'!"

Bellatrix and Narcissa stomped by looking pissed.

Sabrina looked at them with death in her eyes as she smirked, "Good morning girls."

"Oh, gosh!" Snow mumbled to herself.

Remus sighed, "First thing on the first day; you all make enemies with those two."

"Hey, they are pure evil! How can you blame us?" Snow shot back as she sat down.

Shayla ignored the two sisters only because she promised Sirius. She began loading her plate with pancakes and syrup. "Syrup, yum!"

Sirius laughed, "First classes is... Potions." He said looking at his schedule, "With the Slytherins."

"YAY! We'll be with you two," Shayla exclaimed happily to Kira and Sabrina.

"Also with Snape, Narcissa, and Bellatrix." Sirius reminded her.

Kira looked at Sirius, "They better not sit by us or there will be hell to pay."

"Ah, denying your Slytherin side?" The Bloody Barron was floating behind her.

"KYAAA!" Kira jumped

The Bloody Barron laughed loudly.

"Not funny," Kira scowled.

"Ah, but it is," with that he floated off.

"Darn ghost," Kira started to pile toast on to her plate. "Now where's the jam?"

"Ha ha ha," Snow laughed. "You sure are serious about your jam eating, aren't you?"

Kira grinned, "I luff jam!"

"Well, here is the jam jar, Kira," Shayla said handing her the jar.

"Thanks," Kira dumped a load of jam onto her toast.

"Oh, I am so nervous!" Shayla exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her chair.

Sirius gently touched her shoulder, "It'll be okay. Everyone is going to be nervous since it is the first day."

"Oh, not me. I just love school and mum says I'm good with potions," Kira said in between mouthfuls of food.

"My dad thinks I'm going to take after him and be good at defense against the dark arts," Shayla commented.

"Where does your dad work?" Sirius asked.

"The ministry, he's an auror which is why he was so good in Defense class," Shayla told him.

"Urm... class guys!" Kira got up.

"Oh my goodness!" Shayla exclaimed. "Immense nervousness! Ahhh!"

Sirius shook his head and laughed. Peter was as white as a ghost.

Kira giggled, "Lets go!" She threw her bag over her shoulder.

Snow grabbed her bag and hopped up so fast that the chair she was sitting on toppled over behind her. "Oops!" She quickly picked it up and pushed it under the table. "Alight!" She said grabbing a slice of toast. "I'm a little worried about potions. I've never done it before, you know, living with muggles."

Shayla stood up with everyone else, "You coming Sabrina?"

Sabrina was already at the main hall entrance, "Come on slowpokes! I want to go to potions class!"

Shayla looks over at Sabrina, "How did you get over there when you were just right here?"

Sabrina laughed, "I was over here for quite some time while you guys were talking!"

Kira patted Snow's shoulder, "As long as you sit by me, I can help you."

"Great," Snow sighed with relief as she shoved her mouthful of toast.

"Come on before we're late!" Shayla called as she ran from the great hall.

"So spontaneous," Sirius smiled. "James, James are you..." Sirius trailed off as he saw James staring at Lily, once more. So, he punched James.

"OUCH! What was that for?" James complained

"She's gonna forbid you to come with in ten feet of her if you don't stop staring," Sirius demanded.

"I dunno," Peter mumbled.

"No prob, sis!" Kira grinned, "And yeah, James you were staring at Lily." She hurried after Shayla and Sabrina, "Coming sis!"

Snow ran to catch up while laughing at James, 'Is he ever going to accept that he likes her?' she thought to herself.

Remus bobbed along next to her smiling, "I can't wait for class, it'll be great!"

Shayla arrived at the classroom before everyone else, She practically skipped to the classroom, she was so excited. "It's kinda dark in the dungeon."

"There you are," Sirius panted as he, James, and Peter arrived. "I thought we would never catch up as fast as you were running."

Shayla blushed, "I'm just looking forward to class."

Kira skidded to a halt behind Shayla, "Would ya please stop running? What if ya run into someone?"

Professor Slughorn walked up, "You kids are early."

"Just excited, sir," Kira replied.

Snow followed closely behind Shayla and Kira into the room.

Sabrina quietly walked into the room without anyone noticing her presence. 'Lovely dungeon... so dark and gloomy... Just perfect,' she thought to herself. She passed by Lucius who smiled to himself as he watched her walk by.

Lily ran up next to Snow and smiled at her, "This is going to be so much fun! And will James ever admit that he likes me?"  
Snow answered, "Fun? For you maybe, and I'm sure James will stop denying it soon. He can't hold out forever."

Lily giggled, "Okay! Well, let us find some seats!"

Sabrina came up behind Shayla and whispered in her ear, "We really should find some seats... right my dear?"

"AH!" Kira jumped, then grinned evilly, "Sabrina, we should let her and Sirius sit together."

Shayla jumped at Sabrina's sudden appearance behind her, then she blushed crimson at Kira's comment. "Well, I would like to sit with all of you."

Sabrina and I will sit here," Kira indicated to an empty table. "And you, Sirius, Snow, and Remus will sit there," she indicated to another empty table which was next to the one she had originally pointed to, which she promptly sat down at the end of, so that she was close to the second.

"Uhhh... but Kira, I thought you were going to help me since I don't know what I'm doing," Snow said in mock sweetness.

Sabrina smiled and sat down, leaving an empty seat between her and Kira.

"You can sit right here," Kira indicated to the seat closest to hers at the other table.

"Uhh... who's the blond dude staring at you Sabrina?" Shayla asked.

Sabrina's eyes grew wide with surprise as she says softly, "It is Malfoy..." She blushed heavily during the process of her saying that.

"Uh, what's his first name again?" Shayla asked slyly.

Sabrina looked over at Shayla, "Lucius, why?"

"Oh, no reason..." Shayla smiles mysteriously. "Be back in one minute." She walks over to Lucius, "Uh, your name is Malfoy, Lucius correct?"

Lucius calmly answered, "Yes that is my name... Why?" Do you need something?"

"Well..." Shayla began twirling a piece of her hair, "I noticed you looking at my very pretty friend, Sabrina, over there."

Lucius smiled evilly, "Yes, she is very pretty. What about it?"

"Well, as you can see, there's an empty seat next to her... SO, I've come to drag you away!" Shayla announced, "By the way, I believe she finds you attractive, as well, but you didn't hear that from me."

Lucius laughed, "Well now, _she_ finds _me _attractive? Actually, that was very obvious."

"Well, okay so it was," Shayla admitted. "So, do you want to sit next to her or stay over here all by yourself?"

"I guess I'll sit next to her. Why not?" He smirked and looked at Sabrina then got up.

Shayla grabbed hi, by the arm and hurried him over to Sabrina. "Surprise!" She said and then laughed.

Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Severus walked in.

"Hey, look Snape!" Narcissa grinned.

"What?" Snape looked at Narcissa.

"There's an empty seat next to Gilmore," her grin turned evil.

Snape walked over and sat down next to Kira.

"SNAPE!" Kira fell out of her chair is surprise.

Snow ran over to Kira and pulled her back up into her seat, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Snow," Kira whispered, "I need to talk to you... else where."

Severus smirked, "Going to talk about me?"

Kira went red, "No, I am NOT." She led Snow away from him, "To answer your questions; one, yes I'm fine and two, as to what happened, Snape sat next to me and it scared me... so I fell off my chair. Gwad, he's driving me crazy!"

"I thought you liked him," Snow whispered.

"I do, but... well, he's scaring me!" Kira shivered.

"Oh dear..." Snow laughed.

Sabrina blushed, "Shayla... can I talk to you, ASAP!" She was so shocked that she couldn't even think correctly.

Lucius smirked even more; he couldn't help but love her reactions towards him.

Shayla whispered to Lucius, "Told you she liked you." Then she followed Sabrina away from Lucius and the others, "Yes?"

Sabrina practically glomped Shayla, "I heart you majorly!" She was still blushing but smiling all the same.

Lucius sat down in the seat next to Sabrina's and snickered evilly to himself, 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

"No problem, I mean I get to sit next to Sirius," she blushed, "Snow gets to sit with Remus, and Kira with Snape. You should get to sit with the guy you like, too. Now, come on, let's sit back down and get ready for class.

The portly Professor Slughorn, came walking into the classroom.

"Snow, we need to sit down!" Kira drug Snow back to her seat, then sat down in her own.

"Good morning class," Slughorn stood in front of his desk. "As you know, this is first year potions."

"First year? Then why's Bellatrix here?" Kira laughed loudly.

Shayla burst out laughing, "Good question."

Sirius snickered, "I forgot, she had remedial potions. Her report last year said that she lacked too much knowledge to move on."

"And she thought she was so great," Shayla sneered.

"Shut-up!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Now class," Slughorn chuckled. "I'm sure some of you won't pass this class."

"Don't worry, Snow, I'll help you. No friend of mine will fail," Kira whispered to Snow.

"I won't fail! I'm not going to be _that_ bad." Snow whispered back.

"True, but I will help you if you need it," Kira grinned.

"Ms. Gilmore, are you going to be a troublemaker?" Slughorn stared down at her.

"I don't think so, sir." Kira went red from being called out.

"Good," Slughorn went to the board and tapped it with his wand. "Here are your instructions for today, get started."

Kira started to pull out her ingredients.

Shayla took a deep breath, "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." She kept mumbling as she set her ingredients on the table.

"It's okay," Sirius murmured to her.

Shayla looked at Sirius; he looked as nervous as she felt.

"I'm gonna fail!" Peter wailed.

"Really, Peter, it's not going to be bad, I hope," James said.

Snow took a deep breath and pulled out her ingredients. "Okay then. Lighting fire, check. Lace fly wings, shredded finely. All righty, shredding, shredding, shredding, check."

Kira was already on the fifth step and moving on with confidence, "This is so easy!"

Severus looked over at her, "Yes, it is." He was a step ahead of her.

Kira glared at him, "I wasn't talking to you."

Shayla glared at both of them, "Please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Sorry, sis!" Kira turned back to her work.

"Oh, god!" Bellatrix wailed, she was freaking out.

Shayla snickered under her breath, "Wench."

"Step four: Skin two medium sized shrivel figs. Okie dokie, two figs. Skinning and still skinning and done!" Snow checked the board again, "Add figs while stirring slowly five times in counter clockwise direction. Adding fig, stirring, adding fig..."

Kira looked at the clock at the same time that Severus did, "Okay, five minutes from now. Okay," she stared at the clock.

"Step seven: stir three times slowly clock wise and one immediate quick stir counter clockwise. All righty and I'm done!" Snow said excitedly.

Shayla was bottling her potion, "Phew... Sabrina, how's it coming?"

Sabrina smiled a bit nervously. "Umm..." She was on the fifth step thanks to Lucius getting her stuff. She started to stir the potion.

Lucius laughed and grasped Sabrina's hands with his own and forced her to stir the right way, "Like this."

Sabrina blushed a bit and smiled as she let him direct her hands. "Thank you, Lucius."

Narcissa growled, seeing Lucius being all chummy with Sabrina.

Kira elbowed Snow, "Step eight: simmer for five minutes."

"Gilmore," Severus said in her ear. "It has been five minutes."

Kira went red, "I am aware of that, thanks." She put out the fire under her caldron and bottled her potion. When she looked up she saw Sabrina and Lucius, "Awe! Look at the couply people!"

Shayla looked at Kira worriedly, "Did you say 'Simmer for five minutes'? Argh! No wonder I was done so fast." She began to sob, "No, on the first day I'm going to fail."

"Don't worry," Sirius whispered. "I forgot to add the fig and to let it simmer."

Shayla looked up at him, feeling a bit better.

James sighed as he bottled his potion. "Well, all three of us can fail together."

After the tip from Kira, Snow relit the fire under her caldron and let it simmer. Then she bottled her potion and began cleaning up her things.

Sabrina and Lucius were talking and laughing as they waited for the potion to simmer. Sabrina had to admit that she really liked him "Well, one more minute and we are done."

Lucius smiled, "Yes. It is nice to work with someone like you. Narcissa can really get on my nerves sometimes."

Sabrina laughed loudly, "I know how you feel. Sometimes I just want to hex that wench!" She bottled her potion and sighed, "Done."

Lucius bottled up his potion also, then started to help Sabrina clean up. "Well, that was fun."

Kira was snickering at Lucius and Sabrina as she took her bottled potion up to Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Gilmore, do you know what potion this is?" He asked.

"Of course Professor! It's a sleeping draught," Kira grinned.

"Good, Miss Gilmore. Ten points to Slytherin," Slughorn beamed, Kira would be a fine addition to the Slug Club.

"Thank you professor!" Kira hurried back to her seat, which had been cleaned up already. "Wha? Who cleaned my stuff up?"

Shayla smiled wickedly, "I know who it was." She winked at Severus.

Severus glared at Shayla.

Kira, not seeing Shayla wink, turned to Snow, "Snow, was it you?"

"Psh, no. I think you should ask ol' Severus that." Snow answered through suppressed giggles as she took her potion to Professor Slughorn.

Shayla laughed and trotted up to the front to hand in her potion.

Severus glared at the two girls as they took up their potions.

Kira glared at Severus, then slapped him. "Do _not _and I repeat; do _not_ touch my stuff ever again!" She growled in a menacing tone.

Severus just stared at her.

Narcissa and Bellatrix burst out laughing.

Sabrina just stared at Kira for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Lucius also started laughing and actually fell over, out of his chair. "Too funny."

Kira glared at Lucius, she didn't like him that much since he hung out with Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Snape. "Want me to slap you, too?"

Bellatrix and Narcissa stopped laughing and asked in unison, "What did he do?"

Kira rounded on them, "Shut-up or I'll kick your asses, with or without magic!"

"Miss Gilmore, calm yourself before you force me to take back those ten points!" Slughorn's voice boomed over the noise of the class.

Kira sat down, snapping her mouth shut.

"Poor Severus, he got slapped for being a gentleman," Shayla sighed.

"Good shot, Kira!" Sirius and James laughed together.

"Don't call me that," Severus snarled at Shayla.

Kira winked at James and Sirius, giving them a thumbs up, she was not going to get in trouble for talking again.

"You don't want her to call you by your name? I there something else that you would prefer? Say, Sevey-poo, Snapey-dear... OH! I know, how about Your Highness or perhaps Lord of Hogwarts?" Snow snarled right back in defense of her friend.

"I'm Snape!" He hated his first name.

"I was trying to be nice to you," Shayla snapped. "Sorry for being polite."

"Loosen up, Sev." James taunted.

"No problem, Kira. I'd pay to see that again." Sirius said laughing loudly.

Kira couldn't help herself, she had to reply to that, "Perhaps after class or during lunch, Sirius." Kira grinned.

Shayla just shook her head, she looked at Bellatrix. "Why were you laughing? You got slapped last night."

Sirius gave Shayla a warning look.

"Sorry, I forgot," Shayla muttered.

Bellatrix growled at Shayla.

Sabrina heard Bella growl and walked over to her, "Bellatrix, you remember what I said to your sister, right? Well, don't think for a second that I won't."

Shayla wanted to say something vicious to Bellatrix, but bit her tongue instead.

Kira sat staring at the table.

"Okay, class. Clean up, the bell should be ringing soon," Slughorn said loudly.

"Well, I guess I survived my first potions class!" Snow said cheerfully.

Shayla packed up looking grim, she had probably failed her first assignment, and broke her promise to Sirius by yelling at Bellatrix. She packed up her things and sat silently hoping the day would improve.

Sirius sat beside her, "It's okay, don't dwell on it. She already dislikes us all, anyway."

Shayla frowned, "Why is she so... snobby.?"

Sirius shrugged, "Like you said, she's a bitch."

That made Shayla smile, she loved how Sirius made her feel better.

Sabrina walked over to Lucius and smiled, "I feel better."

Lucius laughed, "Nicely done."

Sabrina blushed and giggled, "Why, thank you."

Kira laughed quietly to herself, all of her friends were in love with guys that loved them back, but she, she was in love with a guy who... Well, who the hell knew what Severus thought.

The bell rang, "Bye Shayla, Snow, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily. Wow, there are so many of you and only me and Sabrina for you to say good bye to," Kira laughed. "Well, me and Sabrina have Charms next." Kira hurried over to Sabrina, ignoring Lucius.

Shayla stood, "We have transfiguration next, see ya."

Snow sighed, "I wish we had Charms. See you two later!"

Sabrina hugged Kira randomly, "Come Kira I want to get to class." She waved to Shayla and Snow. "Bye Shayla! Bye Snow!"

"Bye," Snow said, walking away. "Come on Shayla, let's get going."

Shayla walked with Snow; Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, and Lily to their next class. Shayla was a bit nervous, but she had a feeling that she'd do better in transfiguration than in potions.

_**OOC: What do ya'll think of out first potions class? Leave comments please, we tend to love them. . We love to know what ya'll think.**_

_**Kira**_


	5. Just What Are You Anyway?

_**OOC: Okay, chapter five is up! W00T! **_

**_Kira_**

"EP! I've been glomped... that means a random hug," Kira laughed, pulling away from Sabrina's hug. "When did you get so giddy?"

Sabrina smiled, "Well, I have scared the two bitches shitless and I have gained a really hot new friend. Why shouldn't I be happy?"

Lucius laughed, "Let me guess, I happen to be that hot new friend."

Sabrina laughed, "You are correct."

Kira rolled her eyes and muttered, "I must be the only one not falling head over heals in love."

------- Transfiguration ------

Snow found a seat in the second row of tables and Remus sat next to her. She had a feeling that this class would go much better than potions had.

"Wonder where the professor's at," James said.

Outside the classroom, Professor McGonagall was yelling at Peeves. "Peeves! Get away from those students this instant! Do not make me go get Headmaster Dippet or the Barron!" She was not happy with Peeve because of what he had done last night.

"From what I can hear, she is right outside the classroom." Snow replied, through a fit of giggles to, James.

The door promptly swung open to reveal an extremely cross looking Professor McGonagall.

"Uh-oh," Shayla mumbled under her breath.

------ Charms ------

Kira walked into the Charms classroom and seated herself towards the middle of the room. Pulling out her books, she heard Narcissa talking to Severus.

"Why are you so nice to that little slut."

"She likes me, so I'm torturing her," he snickered.

"Oh, you're so evil," Narcissa laughed.

"Oh, yes, pure evil," Kira said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Narcissa stared at her, "You heard that?"

"Yes," Kira sighed, "I did."

Severus went slightly red, "Uh..."

"Actually, I'm quite speechless, Snape. I did not know that you could stoup so low." Kira pulled out some fresh parchment and sat it by her ink bottle and quill before she turned to him and slapped him so loud that the sound echoed throughout the room. "Stay the hell away from me, you low life!"

He touched his face, where he'd been slapped, "Not a problem."

"Good," Kira sat back down, looking positively evil, but she was hurt on the inside.

"Woh..." was all Narcissa could manage.

Severus gave her a look, then sat down.

"Damn, you seem pissed," Narcissa whispered to him.

He glared at her, "Cram it."

Kira watched them and snickered.

Sabrina walked into the classroom with Lucius, she looked around for Kira. "Ah! There she is. I'm going to sit with Kira," she gave Lucius a kiss on his cheek then walked over to Kira and sat down next to her. "Well, well, well. You look evil Kir Kir. What have you done?" She smirked evilly, knowing that Kira must have done something to one of the Black sisters or Snape.

Lucius was very surprised when Sabrina kissed his cheek, he smirked to himself and laughed quietly. Unfortunately, he was close enough to Narcissa and Snape for them to see what happened. He looked over at them to find them staring, "What are you two looking at?"

Professor Flitwick, the tiny charms teacher, wattled into the classroom. He was short, plump man with a high, squeaky voice. "Good morning class! Ah, first day at Hogwarts! I remember those days... Anyway, I am here to teach you Charms."

"Morning professor!" Kira chimed with the class. She then whispered to Sabrina, "Oh, ya know, I just slapped Snape."

"Did she just kiss you?" Severus asked Lucius in a hushed whisper, a hint of jealousy in his voice. 'If only Kira would do that instead of slapping me,' he thought to himself.

------ Transfiguration ------

There was a loud booming sound followed by a huge crash and Peeves' familiar crackle of laughter outside the classroom.

"Uh-oh," Peeves is tormenting Professor McGonagall again," Shayla whispered to Snow.

"Gosh, she's going to be in such a bad mood when she's through with him!" Snow answered.

"Oh, yeah," agreed Remus.

This statement was immediately followed by a whole series of loud crashed and more of Peeves' laughter.

Professor McGonagall was beyond mad at this point, "Peeves! Don't make me get Slughorn go and get the Barron!" She poked her head into the classroom, "I will be with you students in a minute." Her voice sounded harsh.

Peeves gave a huge laugh and flew away rather quickly.

------ Charms ------

Sabrina smiled sweetly at Flitwick, "Good morning Professor." She looked completely innocent.

Lucius smirked at Severus, "Do I hear jealousy?" He snickered.

Severus went slightly red, "No, of course not!"

Kira laughed softly when she saw Severus blush, "Look who's blushing!"

He went redder, "I am not blushing.

Kira smiled sweetly, "But you're a nice shade between beats and tomatoes."

"Today, class," Flitwick began. "We will be learning Wingardium Leviosa, the levitating spell."

Sabrina laughed at Severus, "Tisk tisk. Dear Snapey, it wouldn't so happen that you like Kira now would it?" She turned around to look at him with an evil look in her eyes.

------ Transfiguration ------

Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, the heat of anger radiating from her. "I'm sorry." She walked up to the front of the class and took out her wand. "Transfiguration is one of the hardest to lean. Today we shall be earning to turn a match into a pin." She looked down at the match on her desk then flicked her wand at it, turning it into a pin. She turned it back into a match as she spoke, "See?"

"Oh, is that all? We have no idea what we're doing and we just have to transform a match into a small pointy thing," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

Shayla giggled softly and James laughed a little too loudly.

Snow's eyes grew wide, she had heard that Professor McGonagall wasn't one to cross.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the table where James was sitting and tapped th table with her wand, "Mr. Potter! What is so funny?"

They stopped laughing

"Sorry professor, it was my fault." Shayla said. 'Great, I'm lying to a teacher,' she thought.

Sirius looked at her strangely, "No, it wasn't. Professor, it was all my fault. I said something funny."

"And then we laughed," Shayla admitted.

"And what was so funny?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"They were repeating a joke that I had told them," Lily said with an innocent smile

McGonagall frowned and walked back to the front of the room, "No more talking out of turn or I will deduct points. The instructions are on the board. Get started."

------ Charms ------

Kira blushed, "You don't, do you?"

"I do _not_ like Gilmore!" Snape snapped.

"Awe, too bad, Gilmore." Narcissa smirked.

Kira ignored her, "Ya know, Snape, there are ways to find out."

He gulped, "You wouldn't dare!"

She pulled out a small bottle, "I knew this would come in handy. How'd ya know I had it?"

Snape looked at Kira, "I thought you were going to use Legimency."

She ginned evilly, "That works, too."

Sabrina just laughed evilly, "I can arrange that, Snape." She felt evil, so she was ready to pick a fight with anyone.

He gulped, "No thanks."

Flitwick stopped talking, looking a little taken aback. "Miss Gilmore, Mr. Snape, Miss Black, and Miss Morea this is only your first day and you're all ready a bunch of chatter boxes. Next time points will be taken. Please, be quiet now and listen."

"No not the points! I just won those," Kira gave a small twitch.

The class laughed.

Sabrina looked at Kira, "Um... You know there are more then those ten."

"But I'm the only one in our class that has received any," Kira was confused.

"We aren't the only Slytherins, you moron," she sighed.

"Oh, yeah," Kira felt stupid.

"Stop chattering!" Flitwick squeaked, "Now, take out your quills and parchment. We will be taking note on Wingardrium Leviosa before practicing it!"

Sabrina sighed and took out parchment that all ready had notes on it. "I kinda studied."

"Yes sir!" Kira saluted him.

------ Transfiguration ------

Professor McGonagall walked around the classroom seeing if anyone was doing well. She stopped in front of Shayla to see how she was doing. She whispered, "Miss Watkins, I heard many good things about you. Please, do not make me think differently about you. I sense great things from you."

Shayla gulped and thought, 'Great, my dad must have boasted again.' She smiled, "Er, thank you professor. I'll do my best."

Snow had just finished her first match into a needle. "It's about time, it's only been seventeen minutes, geez." Snow said under her breath.

"That's great," said Remus, "Really."

"Thanks," Snow said and looked over to see how Shayla was doing.

Shayla had carefully read through the instructions and smiled, "Hmm, this is simple." She had already transfigured three matches into needles. "Much easier than potions."

Now that Snow knew what she was doing, she was transfiguring the matches faster. She had just begun to transfigure her third, although her second still had a small amount of wood on it. "You can say that again. Shayla," Snow agreed.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the two girls, "Very good, you two. Five points a piece for Gryffindor for being the first two to have completed the assignment."

"Thank you professor!" Snow said happily.

"See, I told you that you were good," Remus whispered.

------ Charms ------

Professor Flitwick gave Kira a strange look because she had saluted him, "Um, right... Where was I? Oh yes! Time fore notes, first off..." Flitwick went on rambling about Wingardrium Leviosa.

Kira sighed, "What? Father was in the Japanese army."

Sabrina patted Kira on the head, "It is all right. At least you know your dad, well."

"Sorry, didn't mean to remind you of that."

"You're so stupid," Severus laughed.

"What? Would you prefer the traditional Japanese style over the army way?" Kira bows, "Like that?"

Sabrina glared at Severus, "Shut-up right this minute."

Kira looked at Sabrina with a smile, "No yelling at him... that's my job."

Sabrina looked back at Kira, "I didn't yell at him, Kir Kir." She was not in a good mood at the moment.

Kira gave her a quizzical look.

Sabrina closed her eyes, "I'm sorry. It is just," she bent her head down. "Never mind."

Kira put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder, "Spill it, you can tell me."

Sabrina looked up at Kira with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, "It's all right."

Kira looked at her with a concerned look in her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Sabrina nodded, "Yep!"

Kira grinned, "Good."

------ Transfiguration ------

Time really seemed to fly and Snow sat with two boxes of needles, feeling much better about her magically ability than she had after potions. Snow glanced at the clock, "Almost time to go!" She said.

Shayla smiled, "I transfigured so many needles that I lost count!"

Peter was still attempting to transfigure his first needle, when the bell rang.

Snow quickly put her things back into her bag and got ready to go to lunch. "YAY! We get to see Sabrina and Kira." Snow said to Shayla.

"Let's get going," Shayla exclaimed, she check her schedule. "Yes! We have defense against the dark arts right after lunch! Now, that's the class I've been waiting for."

Sirius smiled wickedly, "Me too!"

"Yay! Lunch!" Kira hopped up, gathering her stuff. "Come sis, I think that Snow and Shayla will e waiting for us." Kira headed for the door.

Sabrina quickly picked up her things and ran out the door, "Come on, Kir Kir!"

Kira sighed, "She has so much energy." She hurried after Sabrina, "Me thinks you run to fast!"

Sabrina stopped suddenly so the Kira would bump into her. 'Mwahahahahahaha! I'm so evil.' She thought to herself.

Kira rammed into Sabrina, "Demon!" She looked around and spotted their friends. "I found our sisters!"

"Hey, how was Charms?" Shayla questioned Sabrina and Kira.

"Interesting to say the least, sis." Kira grinned.

Sabrina smiled, "Yep yep."

"Lets go to lunch, I'm starved!" James said and headed toward the main hall. They all followed him.

"Something smells good," Shayla noted.

Sabrina's stomach growled, "Heh heh."

"Yay, chicken and vegetables," Shayla said as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Kira made to sit down next to Shayla when someone grabbed her arm, "KYAAA!"

"No sitting with the Gryffindors, stupid." It was Severus.

She gapped at him, "I don't appreciate you always calling me stupid, 'cuz I'm most likely smarter than you."

Bellatrix laughed, "Look, Snape, she's blushing."

"Am not," Kira was going redder by the second.

"Yes you are," Severus leaned closer to her.

"Urm, what are you doing?" Kira had gone a bright red. "Please, let go of me."

"Nope," he smirked down at her.

Narcissa gave Kira a push in the back, snickering.

Kira gasped, "Hah..."

Snape had to let go of her arm to catch her, he had a devilish look on his face.

"Meep," Kira gave a frightened sound.

"Is he going to..." Bellatrix asked her sister.

"I believe so, Bella," Narcissa replied.

"S-Sev..."

He cut Kira's protest off with a kiss.

"I can't believe he just kissed that girl," Narcissa knew he was going to, but she was still shocked.

Bellatrix looked utterly shocked, "And that was his first kiss."

"Who told you that?" Snape broke the kiss when he yelled at Bellatrix.

Kira put a hand over her mouth, then fainted.

"Kira!" Severus felt her go limp in his arms. "Shit."

Narcissa and Bellatrix burst out laughing.

"Hey, Snape, that must have been her first kiss, too," Bellatrix managed to say between laughs.

Narcissa was clinging to her older sister, laughing.

"UGH!" Sirius and James said together, after seeing Severus kiss Kira.

James pushed away his plate, "That's it, I've lost my appetite."

Shayla's jaw was dropped as she took in what had just happened. Then she broke into a fit of giggles, she jumped up and poked the fainted Kira, "Sis, wake up." Shayla said between gasps of laughter, "Sis, are you okay?" Then Shayla winked at Snape, "Nice one, Severus."

James and Sirius were both acting like they were vomiting.

"Come on Kir, you could do so much better than that!" Sirius said when he was done acting.

"Oh, be nice, Sirius. Sev just wanted a kiss," Shayla said to Sirius. "I guess this means you do like Kira, Snape."

Sabrina was dying of laughter until she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Huh?" She turned around to see Lucius, "Oh, hello."

Lucius smirked evilly, "Maybe I should take after Severus." He grabbed Sabrina and dipped her, Casanova style.

Sabrina blushed, "Oh my..." Sabrina couldn't believe this, "L-Lucius..."

He leaned closer and spoke with their lips almost touching, "Yes?"

"What are you..."

Lucius cut her off by kissing her gently

Lily gasped and tapped Shayla on the should, "Look at Sabrina!" She giggled and gave a wolf-whistle, "Nice dip."

Shayla glance at Sabrina and Lucius, "What is this? Make-out lunch period?"

James whispered something to Sirius that caused them both to blush.

Lem skipped by, then back tracked. "Wow, it's a party!" She then looked at the two blushing boys and said, before skipping off to the Ravenclaw table, "Go on, join the party!"

Severus went red, "I was torturing her!"

Kira stirred, "Please, let go."

"Awe, Snape you know you wanted to kiss her," Bellatrix laughed.

"HEY! You're supposed to be on my side!" He snapped.

Narcissa laughed, "We are, but it's plain to see that you like her."

"I do _not_ like her!" He shouted.

"Lemego!" Kira struggled to free herself from Severus' arms.

He wasn't paying any attention to her.

"You so do," Bellatrix laughed.

"NO I DON'T!"

Kira bit his arm, "LET GO!"

"YOW!" Snape let go of her, "Slut."

Kira gasped, "Hah!"

He glared at her, "What?"

"Ass-hole," Kira slapped him. "That's for taking my first kiss!" She then punched him in the gut, "And that's for calling me a slut."

Narcissa gasped, "She-devil."

Bellatrix stared at Kira, "Damn, Gilmore, you care more about being called a slut than your first kiss."

Kira blushed, "Well, that's 'cuz... Well, urm..."

"Ow, she punches hard," Snape complained.

Kira stood looking down at him.

"Why is she just staring at him?" Narcissa asked her sister.

"I'm not sure..." Bella replied.

Kira's expression softened, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Severus-san."

Snape looked at her, a quizzical look on his face.

Bella's jaw dropped, "What the hell?"

Kira blushed slightly, "Let me help you."

He fell backwards, "Get away from me, freak!"

"Bloody hell, she's weird," Narcissa whistled softly.

"I said I was sorry, gez." Kira turned away and sat down to eat.

"Hello, little firsties," The Bloody Barron floated by.

"Hullo, Barron," Kira said politely.

"What's going on here?" Slughorn came over.

"Nothing at all, professor." Kira was munching on a carrot.

Severus stifled a laugh.

"It doesn't look like nothing, Miss Gilmore."

Kira sighed, "Do you really want to know why Snape is one the floor?"

"Tell me as we walk," Slughorn replied. I'd like a word with you."

"Sir, can't I just explain it here?" She looked helplessly at her friends.

Shayla nudged Kira with her elbow, "Go talk to him. Maybe he want to tell you something good."

Just then Snow arrived on the scene with her school bag and an arm full of extra books. "Hello Professor Slughorn, hey guys." She said tipping the books onto the table. "Eh, Severus? Did we have a technical difficulty?"

"What did you do? Ravage the library?" Remus asked Snow, looking up from his plate of chicken.

"Nah," Snow answered evidently not catching the sarcasm in his voice. "I just wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing in Potions, then I found some great Charms and Transfiguration books that I'm sure are retired text books!" Snow now had a good twelve books sitting on the table which only proved to make he look amazingly shot, although she was pretty short already, and very nerdy. "I'm starving," Snow suddenly sat down and began to fill her plate with veggies.

"But I'm hungry," Kira whined.

"There's food in my office,' Slughorn sighed.

"Don't call me that, Cappe." Snape roared at Snow.

Kira gave him a look and he shut-up, "Fine, sir, I will come."

Slughorn left the great hall, heading towards his office.

"I'll see you guys when ever," Kira called over her shoulder as she hurried after Slughorn.

Severus winced as he got up.

"You okay, Snape?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," he stalked off to eat.

**------ Meanwhile with Slughorn and Kira ------**

"Miss Gilmore, welcome to the Slug Club."

Kira's jaw dropped, "Wow! But sir, why me?"

"You're talented," Slughorn laughed. "You were extraordinary in my class this morning."

Kira went slightly red, "Thanks, sir."

"Help yourself to food," Slughorn walked off with a handful of crystallized pineapple, to talk to other students.

Kira grabbed and apple, looking around the room. 'I don't know any of these kids,' she noted as she bit into her apple.

**------ Back at Lunch ------**

"I hope she is in trouble for fighting," Bella snarled.

"That would be amusing," her sister agreed.

"I bet she'll worm her way out of detention," Snape said flatly.

"I doubt that Slughorn was going to give Kira detention," Shayla said mater-of-factly, to Sirius and James.

"Why?" James asked curiously.

"Well, you saw him this morning in potions class., he seemed to like Kira. If anything, he's probably asking her to join the Slug Club." Shayla told them.

"The what?" Peter squeaked.

"The Slug Club," Shayla repeated. "Slughorn picks his favorite students and inducts them into his own personal club."

"Oh," Peter said.

"Well, as long as she's not in trouble," Sirius said.

"Yeah, because she's awesome! She slapped and punched Severus in one day!" James exclaimed.

Shayla glared at him. "That's not very nice."

"Well, neither is he!" James said indignantly.

Shayla began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"To talk to Snape." Shayla replied flatly.

"What? Why?" James and Sirius asked together.

Shayla sighed, "Because I like to meet new people and form my own opinions about them." She walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Severus. "Hello Severus," she began. "I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, and this morning. I thought we should start over. My name is Shayla Watkins," She said offering him her hand to shake.

"Woah," Snow said, looking around. "I totally missed something here!"

Remus explained the whole Kira/Snape thing to her. When he finished with his story, Snow gave a simple, "Hmm," and went back to eating.

Snape looked at Shayla's hand with disgust.

"Professor, I'm going back to the great hall," Kira told Professor Slughorn.

"Okay, Miss Gilmore," Slughorn waved her off, then went back to munching on some crystallized pineapple.

Kira walked into the great hall, just as Snape was drawing his wand. She rushed over, "What do you think you're doing, Snape?"

He put his wand back, "Nothing, Gilmore."

"Yeah, right." Kira said sarcastically. "I know you were about to hex my sistar."

"Was not."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Kira shifted her gaze to Shayla, "I'm gonna hope that you don't get hexed if I leave you here." She head over to Snow, "Howdy."

Shayla lowered her hand, "Well, fine! I was trying to be nice to you, but ya know what?" And with that she punched Severus in the face. "Hmm, how do you like my manners, now?" She stood, tossed her hair, and walked away. When she reached he Gryffindor table, Sirius and James were gaping at her. "What?" She asked.

"What was that?" James sputtered.

"What was what?" Shayla asked innocently.

"You're my hero," Sirius said.

Shayla just shook her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

_**OOC: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter that I'll be posting before school starts again. I don't have enough left in the composition book to make another chapter. -.-' So, leave us some comments and the next chapter will come as soon as I have enough to type, which shouldn't take too long if Horticulture is first semester... even if it isn't I'll still see Sabrina, Snow, and Shayla in the mornings. . **_

_**Love ya'll,**_

_**Kira**_


End file.
